A Week of Love
by BabyGurl278
Summary: What would you do if you were told you had a week left to live? For Malon, she falls in love and trys to find a way to be loved back.
1. Introduction

Author's Note:

Another story by me! Oh, what could it be this time…hmm…well after seeing Last Holiday, I decided to write another story. I'm not going to say much, but after reading the short introduction you will see what I mean.

Note: This story is written in first person, from Malon's POV.

2nd Note: I do not own The Legend of Zelda…will say it once and once only.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week Of Love 

Introduction

* * *

What would you do if you had one week left to live? 

I know I wouldn't be able to answer that question if someone had asked me. Too many thoughts would fill my mind and too many emotions would keep me from thinking straight. I wouldn't be able to go on with the thought that I would soon die.

My name is Malon, and I'm an ordinary girl who works on a ranch in the center of Hyrule. I live with my father Talon, and his worker Ingo. My mother had died when I was a baby, I barely remember her. Everyday was the same for me, nothing exciting really happens until a certain hero comes to visit, but that's another story…

My life seemed normal, until a day that had dramatically changed me. I was delivering milk around Hyrule for my father, when it had happened. Now I haven't figured out yet, if this so-called meeting was actually destiny. Destiny or not, this meeting had given me a new prospective in life. From what she had told me, my life was going to be short.

I'm not going to explain where I am now, until we have reached that point in the story. I'm going to take you back a week—to the day where this had happened. I'll guide you through my last week, as I try to get the one thing that was impossible.

Hear my story, listen to my words, and understand what I had gone through…after being told…

I had a week left to live.

* * *

Hope it was a good start. 

Please R&R

Until Next Time!


	2. Beginning

**Liz0888**: I like to say thanks for your review; it really made my day. I am a dedicated writer and I'm going to stick to what I love to do. I'll just keep writing more, until I'm out of ideas on what to write about. Thank you again! You don't know how much that means to me. I am truly grateful.

**EndlessStrife**: Heh, thanks. I do think it's an interesting plot that's why I decided to write a story about it. Thanks for your opinion as well, I'm sure everyone else probably hopes the same thing.

**Libb:** I'm glad you like the introduction; sorry it was short. Here's the next chapter!

**Blondie91**: I'm glad it's interesting.

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy

* * *

A Week of Love

Chapter 1: Beginning

* * *

It all started a week ago, it was just an ordinary day for me. I woke up at my usual time, 6:30—to help my father work on the ranch. He's still usually sleeping by then, but when is he ever not? Normally, I love getting up early, so I can smell the fresh scent of a new day and feel the moisture in the air. The sunrise is also very beautiful; the way the sun glistens behind the pinkish clouds.

Just like any other day I was up at 6:30, quickly getting dress and ready for the new day of work. My long orange hair fell past my shoulders and my purple skirt stopped just at my ankles, revealing my brown boots. After brushing my bangs out of my face, I was out of my room and downstairs, greeting my father Talon, who was actually up this morning.

After the death of my mother, my father had to take care of me on his own. It was a hard time for him, and I was surprised he managed to get through everything. I barely remember my mother, and the only thing I have left of her is Epona's Song, that I sing constantly. Epona is the name of my horse, which I had raised until a certain Hylian in Kokiri clothing came and took her away. Now of course, I let the Hylian take Epona, for they seemed to bond quite nicely, after I had taught him Epona's Song.

Once breakfast was complete, I washed the dishes while my father went to wake Ingo. Ingo is our worker at the ranch, and is a generous guy, once you get to know him. He tends to be a bit bossy, but does do his part on the ranch. I had grown to like Ingo, after seeing a big change in him. Trust me, he wasn't all generous and content before, and I don't really want to get into any of that…

The day was a bit windy than usual, but that didn't stop us from getting jobs done. I had let the horses out around the corral to get some exercise, and feed the cows not to mention milk them. Our cows make the best milk in all Hyrule, called Lon Lon Milk. It reenergizes the body, and always keeps you wanting more. Our milk is what really keeps us in busy not to mention supplying eggs and other foods. My father and I switch off the jobs in delivering milk around Hyrule to Kakariko Village, Hyrule Castle and Market and sometimes Lake Hylia.

Once I was done with the cows, I had moved on to the cuccos. I gathered their eggs and fed them, to keep them healthy. Most people know not to mess with cuccos, for they are vicious animals, when in groups. My friend Anju at Kakariko Village has about seven of them, and they constantly get away. She has to have other people round them up for her, because she's surprisingly allergic.

By the afternoon, I finished my work for the day and either relax, or play around with the horses. Since I don't get to see Epona as much as I used to, I get closer to the other horses on the ranch. My favorite tends to be Sasha, a young brown mare who constantly loves to run. Every time you see her, she runs around the corral or even the tracks. I had told my father, she was going to be a wonderful stallion someday, one of the fastest in Hyrule.

The heat from the sun beat down on us as I stood in the middle of the corral, cleaning Sasha off. It had rained the night before, so muddy puddles were scattered around the ranch. Sasha, being the wild mare she is, loves to just run right into them, getting mud all over herself. Normally I would let mud run on until the end of the day, but I was planning on taking her out around Hyrule Field.

I continued to sing Epona's Song while finishing brushing her long mane. As I dropped the brush into the bucket, I had a strange feeling that I wasn't alone. Over by the entrance to the ranch, near the stables was Epona and riding her was Link.

A wide smile appeared on my face, as I grabbed the bucket and ran over to greet my friends. Link, was known as the Hero of Time, the hero of Hyrule who stopped Ganondorf and saved Princess Zelda. We had first met at Hyrule Market, when we both were ten years old. After that first encounter had he came to ranch to visit ever since. When we were younger his visits were frequent, usually he came every day. Now, it seems he's too busy and only comes about once a week. I'm not bothered by the lack of the visits, because I know we'll still be close friends.

Link was obviously really famous around Hyrule, and has been the talk of the century for over the past week. He had the looks and the fame. I can't never seem to get over the fact that he stills wears the green tunic he had gotten from Kokiri Forest, and the same green hat as well. His blonde hair was always parted to the sides, to keep from getting in front of his eyes. His blue eyes always seemed to have a sparkle in them, and his smile was just to die for.

I had always had a little crush on Link, when we were kids but it was nothing too seriously. After our encounters have gotten farther apart, my feelings for him seemed to fade, but our relationship was stronger than ever. Of course, rumors had been spreading that there was something going on between him and the princess.

" Epona!" I dropped the bucket near the stable door and hugged the grown mare, lightly kissing her forehead. Epona neighed in response.

" Hey Mal, how are things going?" Link dismounted Epona, landing on his feet.

" Fairy boy, things are going well…"

Link chuckled rubbing the back of his head. " Mal, you know that nickname was from when we were kids, right?"

I smiled and faced him. " Yes, but I still like it."

Epona ran into the corral, and began to trot around with the other horses while I quickly put the bucket inside the stables. Once I ran back outside, Link and I walked over toward the corral, engaging in more conversation.

" So how's Princess Zelda?"

" She's good." Link replied, placing his hands behind his back. " She's been busy, but really good."

" I would too if I was the princess of Hyrule." I looked at Sasha, watching as she ran into another puddle, getting muddy once more.

" So Mal, have you thought about coming to the Royal Ball at the castle this Friday night?"

I sighed deeply. " Oh…Link…"

"—Because I would really like it if you come." Link abruptly interrupted.

" I don't know yet…"

" Why not? I asked you three days ago."

Of course I thought about the ball, but I haven't decided yet if I wanted to go or not. The Royal Ball was a little party Princess Zelda was throwing, and many invited people were going to show up. This wasn't just some free ball either; only those who were invited by royal family members were allowed to come. I just couldn't see myself in the castle all dressed up. I don't think I'd get a warm welcoming, being a farm girl at some fancy ball.

" I'm working." I lied.

" _Working_?" Link smirked raising an eyebrow. " I highly doubt it, you'd be done by then."

" But Link…"

" Princess Zelda said I could invite someone…"

I stopped and faced him. " And you chose me?"

" Well…" He frowned, looking a little sadden. " You're the only other friend I have."

I laughed shaking my head, as I began to walk over toward Sasha. " I seriously doubt that, Link."

Link crossed his arms. " Why not? It's true."

I abruptly stopped and frowned, feeling terrible that I had laughed at him. I took a deep breath, rethinking this through in my mind. There wasn't any trouble in going to the ball, but my gut was saying to avoid it.

I took in a breath as Link walked up behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. " I just came by to see…I'd really appreciate it if you go."

" I'll try…" I whispered.

Link walked over toward Epona mounting her. I watched, staying in my spot, as Link nodded to me and waved kicking Epona in the sides. Epona neighed and swiftly galloped out of the ranch, and just like that—they were gone.

The visits from Link weren't long at all, but I had to admit this was his shortest visit yet. After all, he was a busy man—and Princess Zelda desperately needed him.

" Hey Mal! Sweetie!" My father called me from the house. " It's your turn to deliver milk tomorrow, I'd get ready now so you don't have to do it early in the morning."

" All right." I replied softly, knowing that he didn't hear me.

I had completely forgotten it was my turn to deliver milk around Hyrule. I was a little content too, because I needed to get out of this ranch. Sasha followed me, dripping in mud, as we went to the stables to get ready for tomorrow's trip.

* * *

A/N:

I know it was a slow chapter, but I promise it will get more interesting in the next one. And yes I know, Link's visit was short. Also, I will update on One's Fate, I just have to finish the chapter first, sorry for the wait!

Until Next Time!


	3. A Horrid Fortune

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week of Love

Chapter 2: A Horrid Fortune

* * *

I had woken up early the next morning, just to get ready for my deliveries around Hyrule. I had gotten up at five o' clock, so I could get prepared for the busy traveling day ahead. I did my usual routine, getting dress and having a quick breakfast. All though today, I had to feed Sasha and finish packing the wagon with milk and some carton of eggs. By the time I had completed all of those tasks it was around seven.

Today, I actually have to head to Lake Hylia to deliver milk, because my clumsy father had forgotten to do it last week. Unlike Kakariko Village and Hyrule Market, Lake Hylia only needed milk every other week. Since the ride was long and most likely dangerous, my father had volunteered to do the weeks when they needed milk. This would be the very first time I had to deliver milk there, but I wasn't too anxious. I've been to Lake Hylia before, so I knew the quickest way there. The only problem was how much time I would waste heading in the opposite direction of Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village.

By seven thirty, the wagon sat by the entrance loaded and ready for departure. Sasha was strapped up, neighing as usual, getting impatient like always. I was inside, saying good-bye to father and Ingo who were still eating breakfast. On my delivery days, father does all of my work around the ranch for me. Once I return home, I have the rest of the day off.

" I'll be back before dinner father." I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and waved to Ingo heading for the door.

" Take care Mal, and be careful!"

My father's voice was cut off by the front door closing. I knew what he was going to say anyways; he says it every time. Once I mounted the wagon, I grabbed a hold of the reins and snapped them. Sasha neighed and abruptly ran out of the ranch, onto Hyrule Field.

The day was perfect for riding around Hyrule, especially when delivering milk. It wasn't too hot out, though the glaring sun would soon become an issue. The blue sky was clear, with a couple of thin clouds here and there. The temperatures were normal with the occasional wind.

It was obviously no doubt a perfect day.

I decided to go to Lake Hylia first to get it out of the way. Though I have to be quick, so I can get to the major places in Hyrule. Kakariko Village, Hyrule Market and Castle are where most of the Hylian population lives. My father had told me that the Hylian's rely on us to supply food. I don't know how they would last without it.

The ride to Lake Hylia was quiet and calm. No signs of danger anywhere. Hyrule Field is mostly dangerous at night, so during the day it's as peaceful as it can be. Sasha was having a grand time, as we continued following the dirt path, leading to Lake Hylia. I had always dreamt of going to the lake for vacation to relax and get away from the ranch. I mostly importantly wanted to go with Link. I love having him as company, because he always brings a smile to my face. Being on vacation, in a beautiful lake with Link, was my secret ultimate fantasy.

We made it to Lake Hylia in a couple of hours. The beauty of the lake was memorizing, so enchanted looking that I didn't want to leave. I wish I could stay here forever, but it was far from Hyrule Castle, or any of the towns. It was far from communication with any other Hylian's, except the Gerudo's, the female tribe living up the river.

I leaped off the wagon and grabbed a carton of milk bottles, carrying them over toward the building. Hesitatingly, I knocked on the door waiting for someone or something to answer. I will admit, I have never seen anyone come out of this house, and I was a little anxious about coming here. It was my job though, and whether or not I like it, I have to do it.

The door slightly opened and a pair of eyes appeared through the crack. Their honey colored eyes was the only things visible, as their gloved hand slid out holding the money. I took the money from their hand, holding the carton of milk toward them.

" Leave it on the ground." Came a reply as the door swiftly closed.

Doing as told, I sat the milk on the ground, and hurried back to the wagon content it was over. I got back on the wagon, as Sasha neighed and galloped out of Lake Hylia.

We made it to Kakariko Village a little passed one o'clock and already Sasha was getting exhausted. Luckily no more running was needed, since Kakariko Village and Hyrule Market were close. Kakariko Village is a peaceful little town where most of the Hylian's live. It's the starting point of Death Mountain Trail and home to the graveyard where members of the Royal Family have been buried. Other than that, it was an ordinary town, nothing too fancy.

After delivering milk around Kakariko Village, I decided to stop by Anju to see how she was doing with the cuccos. I located her outside her house near the cucco pen she had set up. Of course, like always the cuccos weren't there. Some I had seen running around Kakariko Village, free as can be.

" Hey Malon!" Anju greeted.

" Hello Anju, how are things going?"

" Things are going great," Anju answered smiling. " You're a little later than usual."

I nodded holding the empty basket in front of me. " I had to head to Lake Hylia since my father I had forgotten too last week."

Anju laughed. " Your father…how is he? It's been a while since I've seen him."

" He's doing good," I replied. " Working a lot better than he used to."

" And Mr. Popular?"

" Who? Link?"

Anju grinned and nodded, playfully nudging me in the arm. " Has he confessed yet?"

" ANJU!" I cried astonished, looking around.

Anju began to laugh. " I'm telling you. I think he likes you."

" Why do you think that?"

" Come on Malon, he goes to see you like almost everyday."

I shook my head. " Not really. He's been busy at the castle, and besides I heard there's something going on between him and the princess."

" They could be rumors, you know?"

" I know, but…why would he like me when he has her?"

" Stop doubting yourself! You are just as beautiful and charming as she is."

I chuckled. " This isn't a competition. Link and I are just good friends."

" Since you were kids!" Anju cried. " I think it's time to make it go further than that."

I sighed, stepping back about to leave. " We can talk about this later. I have to finish before sunset."

Anju nodded and waved as I walked over toward the well. " Talk to you later then Mal! Good luck!"

Anju had always been trying to hook me up Link. When I had told her I had a crush on him, she took it way too seriously. Of course I don't have those certain feelings for him now, but Anju believes that I still do. She thinks I'm afraid to admit it, when I know what I'm truly feeling.

Hyrule Market and Castle were my last stops for the day. I was getting pretty weary, but I was a little content the job was almost over. I usually love heading to Hyrule Market or Castle, because I have a better chance at crashing into Link, just so I can see him and see how he's doing.

Hyrule Market is a crazy place to be. Music always seemed to be playing, performers tired desperately to entertain everyone, and dogs and kids ran around freely, without a care in the world. Hyrule Market is very noisy, but you somehow managed to get use to the volume.

It took me longer to deliver milk around Hyrule Market. I had to push my way through the crowds and fight off a couple of hungry dogs. After the last house in the back alleyway, it was time to head to Hyrule Castle. As I headed down the pathway, leading toward the castle gate, I was excited that might see Link. All though my excitement abruptly faded when the guard had told me that they had important business going on in the castle. Unfortunately, they couldn't let anyone inside who wasn't part of the royal family, so I had to drop off the milk out front.

I casually made my way back to through Hyrule Market, to the wagon parked outside the drawbridge. Another delivery day was complete, and I could finally head home and rest. I managed to get done with an hour to spare. I thought my trip to Hyrule Castle would have taken longer.

" Excuse me, miss!"

I abruptly stopped looking over at a woman who was sitting behind a table. She seemed elderly, dressed in dark purple and pink with a matching cloth around her head, only revealing her face. Her skin was a pasty-white with a couple of wrinkles on her face. On the table was a Crystal Ball; she must be a fortuneteller.

" How 'bout a reading my dear?" She questioned softly.

I politely smiled and shook my head, refusing the offer. " No thanks, I don't have any money."

" Money isn't an issue, my dear." She replied. " Please, try it out."

Since I had an hour left, I decided to get one reading. It wasn't going to hurt, and she seemed really kind. My father told me to just avoid fortunetellers since everything they say is make-believe. I guess I can truly see for myself, if he's right or not.

" Your name, dear?"

" Malon."

" Age?"

" Seventeen."

She carefully stared into the Crystal Ball, humming something to herself. By her expression something appeared, but to my eyes the crystal seemed ordinary. Nothing happened. Her honey colored eyes, focused on the ball she as if in a trance. I gripped tightly onto the basket in my hands, looking around to see if any bystanders were watching.

" I see…" She started off slowly, causing me to abruptly look back at her. " A new life is coming soon…the gift of life will bring you joy." She paused again, staring even closer at the ball. " A heart will become pure…and…" Her face fell flat. She frowned, leaning away from the crystal ball in front of her. Her eyes filled with pity, and sorrow. She must have seen something horrible.

" What's wrong?"

She hesitated. " A life will shortly end…"

My eye's widened in fear. " What?"

" A week of life is all that is left."

" For who?"

She steadily looked up at me. Our eyes met, and the silence seemed to stretch on forever. I could feel my heart beat rapidly against my chest; I was anxious and frightened.

" You, my dear."


	4. The Decision

I seem to be getting attention with this story and I'm really excited! Thanks for the reviews, I'm getting more every time I update. I'm really looking forward to see where this story is going.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week of Love

Chapter 3: The Decision

* * *

" What?" I cry out frantically, my bottom lip trembled.

The lady leans away from me, looking around at the sudden gazes from bystanders. She looks down at her Crystal Ball, while I began to pant. Her words reappear in my mind; the thought is giving me a headache. There was no way I was prepared to hear something like this. How could I believe her? How could I even trust someone who would tell me I was going to die? At first I thought this was a trick, some kind of mindless prank, but there was something that made my heart drop to my stomach. The look upon the lady's face proved to me that this was no joke. I wanted to break down and cry that moment, when I saw her sadden expression.

" How can I believe this?" I cried softly, so only the lady would hear, but people were already crowding around to see what was happening.

" My dear, I—I—" She seemed lost for words, confused and anxious. " I didn't think something like this would happen."

When a large crowd circled around the stand, tears abruptly flooded my eyes. I forced myself to hold them back, but my emotions were stronger. The tears continued to flow, as people began whispering, and questioning what had happened. A brunette, a little older than me, had gently touched my shoulder, but I swiftly brushed her hand away. I couldn't stay any longer. I wanted to head home.

Pretty soon, my legs were moving and I was pushing myself through the crowd. My burning hands gripped the empty basket as I ran through Hyrule Market over toward the drawbridge—toward my freedom. I managed to hear a faint voice call my name from behind, but my legs wouldn't stop. I continued to run, until I came across Sasha patiently waiting.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, as we headed home. Luckily we managed to get there before sunset, but my mind was still focused on what I was told. A week of life left…a week to live—I didn't know if I should actually believe her. Why would I die so soon? Why at such a young age? It was all a mystery that I didn't want to solve. I wanted to live, to know what it's like to grow up and have a family.

With all of these things in mind, my mood was terrible when I had gotten home. My eyes burned from the tears, and my cheeks were red, not too mention I continued to tremble. My father had asked me what was wrong, when he came out at my arrival. I lied saying I wasn't feeling well, but I knew I didn't fool him. Luckily, he left me alone while I quickly ran upstairs.

I sat in my bed, for hours, thinking about my day and my encounter with the fortuneteller. It was quiet in my room, for only a brief moment. I occasionally sobbed, and the voices from my father and Ingo were heard downstairs. The moonlight shined partially on my bed, from the window.

" Mal, dinner!"

I wasn't in the mood for food. How could anyone possible eat if they were just told they had a week to live? A week isn't that long, if it was considered the last seven days of your life. I wasn't planning on telling anyone yet, about the fortuneteller…about my fortune. I wanted to wait for a bit, until I figure out if what she had told me was the truth. She gave me two other fortunes before the devastating, last one. I wanted to see if the first two come true.

My eyes were beginning to get heavy, as I continued to lie on my back, looking at the white ceiling. The tears had stopped, but I could still feel them dried on my cheeks. My stomach growled, but my mind wasn't thinking about food.

Eventually, my throbbing eyes had closed.

_I heard panting, people screaming, and thunder rumbling violently. A white light briefly appeared until my vision had somewhat returned to normal. I was standing in front of a windmill, but I wasn't sure—my vision was corrupted; everything was blurry. I knew it was raining, because I could hear it falling on the rooftops. I just didn't know what was going on. _

_I felt myself running, to where? I don't really know. I heard a young girl cry, older men shouting, and my voice. I couldn't make out what was happening, or what I was saying, but then I heard someone scream. _

_The voice was my own.  
_

" Link!"

I abruptly sat up, panting as I looked around the room. My hair stuck to my face, my shirt was wet with sweat. I swung my bare feet down to the cold wooden floor, waiting until my eyes adjusted to the dark room. I took a deep breath, putting my hair up and changing into some different clothes.

After putting on my nightgown, I quietly went downstairs for a quick snack. It was silent as I sat at the table drinking a bottle of Lon Lon Milk. I thought about my dream, wondering why I even had it. I woke up screaming Link's name, which usually doesn't happen. I wanted him with me right now, because I feel safe with him. After being told I was going to die, Link was the only person on my mind.

Once I finished the milk, I steadily made my way back upstairs. I closed my door, and walked over collapsing back on my bed. I tired to focus my attention away from the fortuneteller, but nothing seemed to work. Even thinking about Link only gave me the though that I only have seven days left to see him. Only seven days left to do anything.

With him on my mind, I managed to peacefully fall asleep.

80808080808

"Mal!" I felt a large hand push my shoulder, and began to tug at my sleeve. " Sweetie, I have great news, get up!"

" Father…" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

" Come to the stable quick! Crescent's baby is born!"

My eyes abruptly opened, as I quickly sat up looking over at my father. He smiled and nodded leaving the room, so I could change. Hearing that Crescent's baby was born, caused me to spring into action and swiftly get dressed. Crescent is another beautiful white mare on the ranch. My father had raised her since she was young, and I used to call her my pony, because she was so beautiful. Crescent was pregnant with her second baby, but we weren't expecting the birth until another two weeks.

After getting dressed and fixed my hair, I ran downstairs seeing Ingo cleaning up breakfast. He politely nodded to me as he gathered the dirty plates and cups.

" Left you a plate incase you're hungry. You should go meet Crescent's baby, very beautiful."

I thanked Ingo and ran outside to the stable. Crescent was the only horse in the inside, since my father had let the others run around the corral. A wide grin grew upon my face as I walked up to my father. I looked inside Crescent's pen, seeing the young foal near her mother. The baby had a white texture much like Crescent and beautiful a brown mane.

" It's a boy." My father explained. " Chance."

" Aw, he's adorable."

My smile slowly faded as my mind went back to yesterday. The fortuneteller had given me three fortunes. A new life is coming soon, a heart will be pure, and a life will shortly end. The new life must be the birth of Chance. We believed that Chance wasn't going to be born until a couple more weeks, but the fortuneteller knew it was sooner.

" Mal? You okay?" My father questioned, noticing my sudden change.

I nodded slowly, staring at Chance. " I'm okay."

My father gave me a kiss on the forehead. " I'll be outside if you need me." He quietly left the room.

I was alone in the stables, watching Crescent grooming Chance. I forced a smile, looking at how beautiful Crescent's new baby is. It's a shame my father didn't wake me up so I could witness the birth, but I guess I'm luckily he's born sooner than we imagined. I wouldn't get to see how beautiful he became.

" You're so lucky, you were born…" I whispered softly.

Just as I was about to start with my daily chores, the stable door swung opened and a figure walked into the room. I had my back turned as I began gathering eggs, but I believed it was my father, so I didn't bother to check. Once I finished filling a carton I grabbed it and stood to my feet. When I turned around I was stunned to find Link standing behind me, that I jumped back and let go of the carton.

Link caught the carton with one hand and the three eggs that flew out with his other. I stood against the wall, holding my hand over my chest waiting for my heart to return to normal. Link looked up at me and lowered his hands.

" Sorry Mal, I didn't think I would scare you."

I weakly chuckled, and walked over to Link taking the carton from his hands. He placed the three eggs back, while I brought the carton to the other side of the stable.

" I wasn't expecting to see you this early."

Link watched me as I carefully put the carton on the shelf. " I'm heading to Lake Hylia, and just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

He was actually caring about me. " Oh, I'm fine."

" You sure?" He questioned.

" Why wouldn't I be?" I kept my back to him.

" Mal, I saw you running out of Hyrule Market, yesterday. I called your name but you didn't stop."

I froze, remembering my name being called. " That was you?"

" Yes." Link answered, walking over to me. " Is something bothering you?"

" No." I lied turning around to find him standing right behind him.

Link was silent as he continued to stare at me. We were so close; I could reach out and touch him, which I really wanted to do at that moment. I wanted to be in his arms, I wanted to hug him so I could feel safe. I knew he would let anything happen to me; he would never let me die.

We stood in silence for what seemed like eternity. He waited patiently, probably for me to break down and explain what was wrong. I wanted to tell him about my encounter yesterday, but something prevented me. I wasn't sure if telling him now would be a good time. I decided to wait.

" I need some fresh air." I told him, slipping my way passed him over toward the door.

I heard Link sigh, as he began to follow me. " Mal…"

Once out in the warm fresh air, I walked down to the coral, seeing Epona and Sasha both running around. Link hurried and began to walk next to me as we walked to the middle of the corral.

" Link, I have a question."

" Yes?"

" If it was your last chance to do anything in the world, what would do?"

Link looked at me; then turned his attention elsewhere thinking. I waited patiently, laughing softly as Sasha and Epona both jumped the fences scattered around the corral. Eventually we both stopped walking, and I turned to face him as he finally answered the question.

" Probably to be normal."

I chuckled. " What? You are normal."

" A normal life, I mean. A life where I can just sit back and relax, without having to save people and travel around Hyrule." I frowned, thinking about what he said. He laughed looking over at Epona, before turning his attention to me. " Then again, I guess this is a normal life for me."

" Link…" I called softly.

He smirked and crossed his arms. " What would you do?"

" Me?"

He nodded. I looked at the ground, thinking about the questioned. If I had week to live, what would I do? I was afraid to admit that I had no clue what I would do. I would probably do the same things as other people.

Do all of the things that were are afraid to do before.

Although, I would want to do something I was happy with in the end, something that made my short life worth living.

" I don't really know." I replied.

" Aw, come on!" Link whined nudging me playfully in the arm. " There has to be something."

I grinned and shook my head. " Nope."

" How about going to the ball this Saturday."

" Link…" I called frustrated that he brought that up again. I turned walking over toward Sasha and Epona.

Link followed. " I want you to go, Mal."

" Why do you want me to go so badly?" I smirked turning around.

Link abruptly froze. " I—because…"

" Unless you can truthfully answer that question I'm not going."

" Come on, Mal."

I could tell Link was getting tired of me playing games.

" Not unless you answer."

" How would you know it's the truth?" Link questioned.

" Because I know you," I answered, as I began petting Epona, who ran up to me.

" I think you'd have fun."

" I'm not into fancy royal dances, Link." I mounted Epona, looking down at him.

" I'll make you come."

I laughed. " Yeah, right." Link smirked nodded. " Only if you can catch me."

I grabbed Epona's reigns quickly kicking her sides, causing her to neigh and run right out of the corral. I briefly looked back at the astonished Link, who was mounting Sasha, and abruptly following. Knowing that he would surely catch me in the ranch, I guided Epona out onto Hyrule Field, where the chase would be more interesting.

Sasha was a fast mare, but I believed Epona carried a little more speed. She continued to gallop across Hyrule Field, heading in the direction toward Lake Hylia and Gerudo Fortress. Link was surely gaining with Sasha, but there was still a great distance between us. I had no clue where to go to lose him, and knew eventually Link would catch up. I just wanted to have a little with him.

Epona jumped the small gate stretching across Hyrule Field. We ran down the hill over toward the large gates near Lake Hylia. I surprised to find Link right behind me as we came closer to the gates. Before reaching them, Link and Sasha rode up next to us. Link grabbed Epona's reigns, forcing us to slow down and stop.

I laughed once we came to a stop, halfway to the gates. Link smiled as Sasha trotted in our direction. " You know, I would have won if I reached Lake Hylia."

" But you didn't." Link replied. " So that means you have to come."

I chuckled dismounting Epona just as Link leaped off of Sasha. I began patting Epona, congratulating her on the good race. " I'll think about it."

" Mal!" Link cried as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him.

I smiled, returning the embrace as I briefly closed my eyes. At first I couldn't believe this was happening. Link and I stood in Hyrule Field, embraced in a hug. I felt safe within his arms and ever since he arrived here my worries about the fortune completely vanished. I was having so much fun, that I didn't care about anything else.

I slightly opened my eyes, finding myself looking back in the direction of Hyrule Castle, and Kakariko Village. I thought about the conversation Anju and I had yesterday when I was delivering milk. I told her that I didn't have feelings for Link anymore, that my feelings were just a childish crush. As I continued to hug Link, I began to feel my similar feelings as a child build up inside of me. It didn't take long for me to figure out that I was still in love with Link. Shortly after, I figured out what I was going to do.

Within my last week, I'm going to find someway to be loved back.

* * *

A/N:

Well now she figured out what she's going to do. All that leaves is if she can complete it or not…

Until Next Time!


	5. The Pain of Leaving

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week of Love 

Chapter 4: The Pain of Leaving

* * *

I rode back to the ranch alone on Sasha, since Link had to go to Lake Hylia for Princess Zelda. Of course, he offered to ride me back, but we were right near the lake, so I told him I'd go alone. I didn't mind riding back by myself, besides I had Sasha to keep me company. With her, the trip didn't take long. I was back home in no time. 

As I brought Sasha inside the stables to feed, my father had asked where I had gone the entire morning. I told him the truth that I went for a ride with Link down to Lake Hylia. My father wasn't too disappointed about it. He only worries about my safety, but after hearing that Link was with me, he loosened up.

With only a week left, I needed to experience love, and find some way for Link to love me back. With me working the entire week, trying to complete it would be difficult. I needed to take a week off—my last week so I could do anything I want before my life is over. How am I going to explain it to my father? I'm really not in the mood to tell him about my fortune; he wouldn't believe it. Eventually I'll tell him, like I'll eventually tell Link.

Once I fed Sasha, and checked up on Chance for a bit, I headed inside to find my father. He and Ingo were talking at the table, taking their breaks. Luckily for me, Ingo had left once I entered the room, and had gone back to work outside. I helped myself to some milk, and sat down across from my father.

" Something up, Mal?" My father questioned.

I forced a smile and nodded. " Is it okay if I take this week off?"

My father practically spit out his milk from my question. I didn't think this was how he was going to react. " W-why?"

I shrugged. " I don't really know. " I spoke softly. " I just want a week off."

" Until when?"

The word came out slowly. My voice had suddenly dropped to a point where I almost had no clue what I said. " Monday…"

Of course I knew on Monday…I would already be dead.

" Hmm…" My father leaned back in the chair, rubbing his beard. " I guess it wouldn't be a problem."

I felt myself smile.

" But what are you going to do during this time?"

" Just—some things…"

My father leaned forward rested his elbow on the table. He leaned closer to me, closing one eye like he was studying something. Nothing gets away from my father. He was always on top of things. " Mal, are you sure you're okay? Ever since you had gotten back from delivering milk, you've been acting different."

" I'm fine…" I tried to act calm and okay about it, but the sadness was clearly heard in my voice.

" I'll always be here Mal…"

_Unfortunately, I won't be very soon. _

I looked down at the table, refusing eye contact. I wonder how hard it would be for him, if I confessed I was going to die. How would he take it? My father is a strong man, but losing family is something he can't take. He already lost my mother, and on Sunday…he will lose me too.

" If it was your last chance to do anything in the world, what would you do?" I found enough courage to look up at him.

My father's eyes widened, as he leaned back seeming unprepared for the question. I waited patiently as he thought about it, looking around the room. I wanted to know what he would do if he was in my position, just like I had asked Link.

" I would probably…" He stopped short, seeming frustrated. " Sell everything I have to become rich."

This had caught me off guard, causing me to laugh. " Father…"

" No, seriously…I don't really know." My father looked at me and smiled. " I would probably spend the last time I had with you."

" Really?" I questioned softly.

My father nodded. He stood and walked over to me, giving me a light kiss on the forehead. " You're are the only thing I have left."

I frowned by his statement, and looked down at the ground. I was the only family left in his life, and I felt bad that I was going to leave him alone. I pictured him becoming depressed and selling everything, because he had no heart in him left to own a farm. He would be rich, but money can't buy happiness.

" Well, I have to get back to work." My father explained. " Enjoy your week off. Don't waste it."

" Good-bye father…"

My father nodded as he walked back outside. I sat alone in the room, thinking in the silence that soon appeared after my father left. Not telling anyone about my fortune was beginning to kill me, and I needed help. I don't want to bother Link now, he's too busy helping Princess Zelda, and I don't want to depress my father by telling him. The only other person who came to mind was Anju. She's best friend, and I know I can tell her anything.

Not long after coming to a decision, I abruptly finished cleaning the dishes and ran back outside to the stables. I grabbed Sasha, and brought her back outside, telling my father I'm going to see Anju. After letting him know, I mounted Sasha and rode out into Hyrule Field.

The day was slowly passing by, as the sun was now lowering in the sky. The temperatures had dropped from this morning since it was almost dusk. I noticed the cloudy sky, it seems we're about to get some rain soon. I don't know how long I plan to stay at Anju's. I would probably have to stay the night at her house, since I know it would be late before I was even ready to leave. My father doesn't like me traveling around Hyrule Field at night.

I made it to Anju's house at nightfall. I brought Sasha inside Kakariko Village, so she can stay near Anju's house for the night. She hates being alone, but with the lights from the house and occasional villagers taking nighttime strolls I know she'll feel much safer.

After strapping Sasha to the Cucco pen, I walked over to the front of Anju's house and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling inside, before the door finally opened. Anju was surprised to see me, but wasted no time inviting me inside. I entered her home, getting a good heavy scent of her cooking.

" It's nice to see you again, Malon. I usually don't have much company, so I'm really excited you came."

Anju and I sat down in her living room, next to the open fire eating dinner. It was a quiet dinner, and I didn't plan on telling her about my fortune until we both were done eating. The wait was killing me, though. I wanted to get it over with, and finally explain to someone my deep painful secret. I wanted to see someone else's reaction, besides my own.

" Well," Anju finished her last bite and put her plate on the table in front of us. " What brings you here?"

I look down at my half-eaten plate and take a deep breath. Anju frowned noticing my saddened look. She calls my name, but I don't reply. I bit my lip, forcing myself to hold back the tears. I felt them coming, and knew I was going to cry tonight. I was going to every night, until my last day when I have no more tears left.

" Yesterday, while I was delivering milk in Hyrule Market, I had gotten my fortune read…" I started off slowly. My voice was soft. " She gave me three fortunes."

" What were they?" Anju leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

" One was about birth, the other about love…" I paused, closing my eyes as I felt my first tear roll down my cheek. " The last was about death."

" _Death?_" Anju repeated. I heard the anxiousness in her voice.

I nodded, keeping my eyes closed. " It's my death…" I finally open my eyes, this time tears continued to flow. " I'm going to die in a week…"

" Malon…" Anju called softly. She shook her head. " I wouldn't take this so seriously, I mean…"

I shook my head cutting her off. " No, I didn't believe it at first either, but after I saw her first fortune come true—I knew it was…"

" What was her first fortune?"

" A new life is coming…one the horses on the ranch had her baby this morning. We didn't expect it to be until another two weeks."

Anju frowned looking down at her plate. She took a deep breath, looking at her shaky hands. " I had my fortune read once…"

" What happened?" I wiped my eyes.

" The fortune came true…it was about my mother. The woman said she was going to die, and it came true two days later."

My mouth hung open, after hearing this. I felt my heart pick up pace, as it continued to beat violently against my chest. It felt harder to breath, and when I did breath it felt like it was on fire. The fortune was right…I had seven days left. Only six now…

" What are you going to do?" Anju looked up at me, cupping her hair behind her ear.

I knew telling her this was going to cheer her up, some bit. " I'm going to find some way for Link to fall in love with me."

" So you do love him?" Anju forced a smile, but I could have sworn I saw a tear. I steadily nodded. " Did you tell him?" I shook my head. " Why not? I think he has right to know."

" I know but…"

" Malon, think about it. If you somehow do fall in love with each other, you're only going to end up hurt in the end." Many tears rolled down Anju's reddened cheeks. " All of the people who care about you are going to be hurt."

I stood from my seat and sat my plate on the table. I made my way over toward Anju, and embraced her with a hug. We both sat crying with each other for what seemed like hours. I thought about what Anju had said, and hated to admit that she was right. If I don't tell Link or my father, they're just going to end up hurt, because they had no clue about my death. If I do find some way for Link to love me, then his heart is just going to be broken in the end. I don't want to hurt the ones I love, and I didn't plan on hurting Anju the way I did. She figured out about her mother's death before it happened. I ended up the same way.

As I continued to cry with Anju, and think about how heartbroken Link would become, it was at times like these, where I wished to stay alive more than anything in the world.

* * *

A/N: 

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the other one. I didn't think it would be long, since I wasn't planning on adding much. I have nothing left to say, so…

Until Next Time!


	6. Something different

Thanks everyone for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week of Love 

Chapter 5: Something Different

* * *

_I had no clue where I was. Everything around me was white, I could barely see. I spoke, and when I did it echoed into the endless air. When I took a step forward the whiteness had disappeared. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and when I opened them I found myself standing on a hill. _

_The sky was blue, with no clouds in sight. I was standing under a large tree that had leaves constantly falling off. I seemed to be standing on some sort of island, because all around was nothing but water. At the bottom of the hill behind me was some kind of park, where people and kids were playing. In front of me, there was a lone bench. _

_As I got to the bottom of the hill where the lone bench sat, I heard a voice continuously sobbing. My heart picked up pace when I noticed it was Link. He sounded like he was crying, and he was calling my name. I looked around the area, seeing no signs of him. The voice sounds like it's coming from everywhere. I wanted to call his name back, but when I opened my mouth no words came out. _

_A figure was standing on the sand, just a few feet away from the bench. I squinted to get a better look, seeing the woman was barefoot. The waves splashed against her legs, but she didn't move. She wore a long white dress that fell to the middle of her knees. She had long red hair, much like mine. Just by looking at her I felt like I was looking in the mirror, but who was she?  
_

_She turned around, looking over her shoulder holding the hair out of her face. She smiled at me, and it felt like my heart stopped. The woman standing in the water, the woman smiling at me…_

…_Was my own mother…_

I abruptly opened my eyes at the sound of a Cucco squawking. I rubbed my eyes and yawned sitting up in the bed. I was still in Kakariko Village, sleeping in Anju's guest room. I pulled the covers from the bed, and brought my bare feet to the cold wooden floor. In the windowsill sat one of Anju's Cuccos looking directly at me. I sighed deeply, with a smile as the Cucco flew away, losing most of its feathers in the process.

After changing, I packed my stuff and hurried downstairs finding the living room empty. I grabbed a bottle of milk and quickly finished it, walking outside the warm fresh air. I looked around Kakariko Village, seeing the villagers and Cuccos walking around. As I walked over to Sasha, and Anju standing near the Cucco pen, I thought about my dream. I saw my mother, and heard Link crying for me. I tried to think of what my dream would mean, but nothing came to mind. It was a little strange that I was having these weird dreams ever since I came across the fortuneteller. Now that I think about it, I only have five days left…

" Morning Malon," Anju kindly greeted. It seems she forced herself away from yesterday, but I could tell it was still on her mind. " Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. " Besides, the Cucco waking me up, I had a good sleep."

Anju laughed. " I'm sorry about that. They always bother people." Anju looked around leaning forward, whispering like she didn't want anyone else to hear. " I think the villagers are beginning to get annoyed."

" I can see why." I commented, as I walked over to Sasha, rubbing her side.

" So what are you going to do today?" Anju questioned. " Something crazy since…" Her voice suddenly dropped. " Well…you know…"

I nodded and grinned. " Maybe…"

I looked over at the entrance leading to Death Mountain, always wanting to climb it. It had been a dream I had since I was little girl, to see how far I could go, but of course it was really dangerous and only the Hero of Time had been able to make it.

Anju followed my gaze and gasped. " Don't tell me!"

I nodded. " I want to climb Death Mountain."

" Malon!" Anju cried. " Hence the name, Death, you'll get killed."

I frowned looked over Anju. " I've just been told I was going to die, Anju. Death is not going to impact me anymore. I'm going to do whatever I want now."

Anju's eyes widened as she watched me walk down the ramp over toward the entrance. " I'm going to tell Link!"

" Go ahead!" I replied, feeling good.

I was actually hoping that she would tell Link, just so that he could go all, hero on me. I had always wanted a hero to save me when I was in danger. I always dreamt of being a princess who finds her prince and they fall in love. When I first met Link I had thought that he would be that hero, but so far it hasn't happened. Sure, he stopped Ingo when Ganondorf had taken over and saved the ranch, but it's not quite the way I had imagined it going.

Death Mountain Trail wasn't that dangerous. The only serious treat was the occasional boulders that rolled down the hill, but they were easy to dodge. I had made it up the hill over toward the cave that leads inside Death Mountain. I don't really know what's down there, and I don't plan to find out. I want to stay out of the mountain, as long as I can see the sky, I'll be fine.

As I continued up the mountain, I had gotten to a point where I could see Kakariko Village in the distance. I was actually high up and I wasn't sure if I should head back down or continued onward. I decided to rest for a moment, and take a breather.

Before I had a chance to decide, I heard a loud growling sound that made the hair on the back of neck stand on ends. My heart picked up pace, as I looked over in the direction of the sound. A silver wolf that snarled showing it's jagged teeth, headed in my direction, focusing its red eyes on me.

My eyes widened as the wolf jumped forward, charging straight at me. I abruptly jumped to the side getting out of the way. The wolf immediately turned around coming for another attack. I stepped back dangerously getting too close to the edge of the cliff. The wolf howled and ran directly at me, causing me to step back and slip off the cliff. I let out scream as I grabbed the side with my hands, hoping the wolf didn't try to bite at them.

" Malon!" I heard my name being called. " Hold on!"

I couldn't see who the person was, but I knew it was Link by his voice. I felt a rush of relief throughout my body when I heard Link begin to fight the wolf. I couldn't see the battle, and I was too scared to try and pull myself back up on the ledge. My hands began to throb and I was losing my grip knowing if I don't do anything quick then I would fall down the endless pit.

The wolf let out a cry, and soon the battle had stopped.

" Link!"

I closed my eyes, as my hand slipped. Before I had a chance to fall a hand grabbed mine, causing me to look up to see Link. He grabbed my other free hand and lifted me back onto the ledge.

I collapsed on the ground, waiting until my heart went back to normal. I looked over at the dead wolf on the ground, content that Link showed up just at the right moment. How did he know I was here? I had a feeling Anju had something to do with this. She must really be worried about me.

" Mal, what the hell are you doing?"

I sat up looking over at Link. " Link…I…" I stopped short, realizing how injured he was from the fight. The wolf managed to get in a few attacks before falling to defeat. " Link, you're wounded!"

Link looked down at his wounds on his arms. He sighed shaking his head, looking back at me. " This is nothing."

" But you need to heal yourself." I explained walking over to him.

Link grinned and took out a purple bottle. He held it in front of me, shaking it around. I frowned and took the bottle looking at the liquid inside of it. It seemed like some kind of medicine.

" It's a medicine that cures and heals anything." Link explained to me. I handed the bottle back to him, watching as he took a sip from it. He licked his lips putting the bottle away. " One of Princess Zelda's servants had made it for me. No need to worry." I looked up at Link. " Anju told me that you were going to come here. Why?"

I shrugged. " Because I felt like doing something different."

" You're not working at the ranch anymore?" Link questioned.

" I took the week off." I answered. " I just needed a break."

Link nodded. " I see. So you take a vacation and come to Death Mountain for what purpose?"

I sighed walking passed him looking over at Kakariko Village in the distance. Even though it bothers me, I love how he's worried about me, always wondering what I'm up to. Of course, I can rely on Anju to send me my little hero.

" You don't understand."

" What?" Link asked, dropping his arms to his side. " Explain then."

I shook my head. " Nothing, I don't feel like talking about."

" God Mal!" Link cried.

I listened to his echo, laughing at how many times it repeated. I smirked looking over my shoulder at him. He paced around with his hands above his head. He looked down at the wolf before looking back at me.

" You seem frustrated."

Link shook his head. " No, just tired. I've been busy, I'm just glad Zelda gave me tomorrow off."

" Why don't you scream?" I questioned.

Link raised an eyebrow, perplexed. " Scream?"

" Let out everything…" I explained. " You'll feel better."

Link chuckled walking over to me. " What?"

I took a deep breath smiling as I let out a loud long scream. Link stood next to me, smiling. I stopped because I began to laugh, listening to my echo. The scream continued on, until it steadily faded.

" You'll feel better." I reminded him.

" Mal, you're going to draw more creatures." Link explained, playfully nudging me in the arm.

I laughed. " So? You're here."

Link nodded. I took another deep breath and let out another scream into the air, getting out all of my emotions and feelings bundled up inside. My dream, worries about any more wolves or creatures on the mountain, and even the fortune abruptly drained away from my mind. I was actually having fun, mainly because I was with Link.

Link watched me for a bit, before finally giving up and letting out a scream with me. We were so loud that I swear Kakariko Village could hear us, but we didn't care. Once we were done we fell to the ground laughing with each other. Our screams still echoed but; our laughter had drowned it out. I could tell Link was enjoying himself, and so was I.

" See? How do you feel?" I asked him.

Link shook his head, with a wide smile on his face. " I feel better."

" I'm glad."

Link began to calm down." Mal, since you have the week off, how about we spend some time together tomorrow?"

My eyes widened as my face lit up with joy. " Really Link?"

Link nodded. " It's been a while since we actually hung out."

" I would love it!" I cried surprising him with a hug. " I would really appreciate it."

Link returned the embrace as I begin to think about tomorrow. Spending time with him would give me a great opportunity to try to be loved back. The more time we spend with each other, the more we realize our friendship could be something more. As long as the rumors about him and Zelda aren't true, then I have nothing to worry about.

Anything can happen.

As we walked back down the mountain, I thought of a perfect plan that might actually work. The more I thought about it, the more I couldn't wait for tomorrow. With only five days left—three until the royal ball—I just had to get the advantage.

" So I'll come by tomorrow," Link explained once we reached Kakariko Village. Unfortunately we had to part; he had to go back to the castle and I had to head back to the ranch.

I smiled and nodded; the anticipation was building up inside of me. " I can't wait…"

* * *

This story is really getting good and I can't wait until I write the next one where Link and Malon spend time together, it may take me a while before I update, because I want this to be perfect, or at least good. 

I want to give a special shout-out to **Tollgatekeeper**, because he was so nice and thoughtful enough to leave me reviews for each chapter, this chapter goes out to you! I also want to thank **Paper Bear**, **blondie91**, and of course **Liz0888** for your wonderful reviews each chapters. Those are some dedicated reviewers right there!

Until Next Time!


	7. Beauty Upon the Lake

Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm so happy I got so many! Sorry for the long wait,

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week Of Love

Chapter 6: Beauty Upon the Lake

* * *

" No…please…no!"

I abruptly sat up and opened my eyes beginning to pant. My hands slowly trembled as I turned my head looking around the room. I was lying in my bed, alone in my room in darkness. I waited until my eyes adjusted, before doing any sudden movements.

As I pulled the covers aside, I noticed how cold my hands were. They hurt each time I moved my fingers and when I placed them up against my cheek, they felt like ice. I shivered huddling myself as I walked over toward the window. The full moon hovered in the sky, and the million stars shined brightly. I briefly smiled and closed the window, just as a soft knock came to the door.

" Come in…" I called softly.

My father steadily entered the room, holding a candle. I smiled at him and climbed into bed, pulling the covers back over me. He walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed, placing the candle down on the nightstand.

I knew my screaming had woken someone up. I had another strange surreal dream. It was basically a continuation from my last one. I was standing near my mother and she was telling me something. Her words were faint though, so I didn't understand anything she said. After a while I was sucked into what seemed like an abyss, which was when I woke up.

" You okay, Mal?" My father questioned softly.

I sat quietly on my bed slightly lifting my head. I looked in my father's direction, noticing how the flame from the candle lit the left side of his face, creating a giant shadow on the far wall. I saw the flame burning within his eyes, yet I noticed much anxiousness within them as well.

" I had a dream…"

" Was it a nightmare?"

I shook my head, cupping my hair behind my ear, " Not quite." I began to play with my hands, rubbing my fingers against the smoothness of my thumbnail. The room was silent, only for a brief moment. " Have you ever had dreams that you feared would come true?"

" Like prophecies?"

I shrugged. " I guess…" I continued to speak softly.

" Not really," My father answered. " A couple, though, but they never came true." My father paused for a moment. " Is this what's been bothering you this entire time? Dreams?"

I shook my head. " No, I've been fine."

" Not through my eyes…" My father chuckled, as he held his stomach. " I know my daughter. Remember Mal you can tell me anything. I'm here to listen."

I nodded and smiled. " Thanks father."

My father warmly smiled and stood giving me a light kiss on the forehead. He grabbed the candle and walked over toward the door, grabbing the doorknob. " I love you Mal, good-night."

" Good-night father, I love you too."

I laid my head back down on the pillow, listening to my father close my door. I faced the wall, thinking about the dream—about my mother. I was afraid to fall back asleep, because I imagined myself having another one of those dreams. I just wanted a peaceful night, where I can sleep without having to worry.

Things began to fill my mind as I flipped to the other side, looking toward the window. The window was cracked open, and the moonlight shined down into my room. I sighed deeply, and closed my eyes knowing this was going to be a long night…

* * *

" Morning Mal," My father greeted as I hurried downstairs. " Did you sleep well?"

I smiled and nodded walking over to him. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and took a seat across from him having a cup of milk. I was too excited to really eat anything. I was happy to say I managed to have a peaceful night without anymore disturbing or frightening dreams. I had slept the night away, now fully rested and awake to take on this new day.

" Any plans for today?" My father questioned.

" I'm going to spend time with Link," I answered finishing my drink.

My father chuckled. " That's good, how long you staying out?"

I shrugged. " Till whenever…I guess…"

" Well as long as he doesn't try any funny stuff…"

" Father!" I cried. My eyes widened from his statement.

My father stood clearing the table. " What can I say? He's a seventeen year old male who—"

Luckily I was saved by a knock coming from the front door. I ignored my father who continued talking like someone was actually listening to what he had to say. I headed over toward the door and opened it, seeing Link standing outside. He immediately smiled when his eyes feel upon me and stepped to the side inviting me outside.

" Ready to go?"

I smiled and nodded turning back to my father. " Bye father!"

"—As boys get older they try to—huh? Oh, bye Mal, take care!"

Link escorted me over toward Epona who neighed happy to see me. I embraced Epona, lightly kissing her nose. My heart raced with excitement right now. I just couldn't stop believing that I was actually going to spend the entire day with Link. Now, it probably doesn't seem like a big deal, but it is to me. Link and I barely get enough time off to spend even a moment together, this had to be the first in years.

Link mounted Epona, and helped me up behind him. I sat down wrapping my arms around his waist. In no time, we were out of Lon Lon Ranch, and out onto the open Hyrule field. As we rode, toward Hyrule Castle I continued to keep my arms wrapped around him. I leaned on him, smelling his fresh scent of Hyrule Castle and Epona. I had no clue where we were heading, but didn't feel like asking. I love being surprised.

Link took me to Hyrule Market to hang out for the morning at least until after lunch. We ended up talking, and having a good time, sitting at the fountain where we first met. We played multiple games, which I had beaten him at twice; though I figured out he let me win.

After the games we had a quick lunch, and Link was ready to take me someplace else. He wouldn't exactly tell me where we were going, so I just decided to wait and be surprised. As we headed out of Hyrule Market I spotted the fortune teller in the distance. She was giving a young girl a reading, carefully examining the clear crystal ball in front of her. I immediately stopped, and continued to watch them. The fortune teller began licking her dry lips and speaking to the brunette standing in front of her. I easily remembered the day when I was standing in the same spot as the brunette. I wasn't expecting to hear what I was told. Even now, I don't understand if the meeting was destiny. If I had never gotten my fortune told, would I still die? I was just the right girl, at the right time….

A gentle hand touched my shoulder causing me to lightly jump startled. I turned seeing Link standing behind me. He frowned, looking down at me. He seemed anxious, asking me if I'm okay. I nodded and briefly turned my attention back to the elder lady. She was now looking in my direction, our eyes met. Her honey colored eyes shimmered in the light, as a sudden frown appeared on her face. This had caused the young girl to turn around and look in my direction as well. I abruptly turned and followed Link out Hyrule Market. I couldn't stand being watched, especially from someone who told me about my death.

Link and I mounted Epona and rode away from Hyrule Market. It was a quiet ride as Link led Epona passed Lon Lon Ranch. After a while, I had a good idea on where we were heading. Our destination was to Lake Hylia. I decided not to say anything, and keep my mouth shut. When I figured out where we were heading I actually couldn't wait. What would be more fun then spending time with Link at Lake Hylia?

By the time we reached Lake Hylia it was close to dusk. I dismounted Epona and walked over toward the water. It was such a beautiful scene, everything around us. The water sparkled, and the sun was slowly setting casting a pinkish red glow into the sky. It was truly the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I have never been to Lake Hylia this late, so I never get to see a sight like this.

Link dismounted Epona and walked over toward me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked down at me with a smile. " Beautiful isn't it?"

I nodded. " It's amazing."

Link agreed walking further down toward the water's edge. " Yeah, it is. All you have to do is know the right time to come."

I followed him. " So, I take it you come here all the time?"

Link grinned and nodded turning to face me. " When you have to travel around Hyrule all the time, you need a good place to relax." He sat down resting on the ground. I took a seat next to him, putting my weight on my arm. " I come here when I need to get away from everything."

" So I guess your life…is really busy."

Link steadily nodded looking out at the lake. " Yeah, but I get used to it."

I placed my hands in my lap. " So I have a question then." Link turned to face me. " I smirked, returning the gaze. " Then why spend your day off with me when could use it to just relax?"

Link was silent as he abruptly looked away. I already knew the answer, but just wanted to hear from him personally. If I was in his shoes, then I would use the day off to relax and take a break from traveling around Hyrule. Then again, with only a few days left I would spend all I could with him.

" I am relaxing." Link answered. He smirked, turning his attention back to me. " I'm having fun too."

I lightly blushed looking down at my hands. " Me too."

I continued to stare down at the ground, suddenly thinking about my dream where I came across my mother at a beach. Seeing the water and seeing my reflection caused me to remember.

Link leaned back, putting his hands out behind him. He frowned, noticing my sudden change. " Mal, you okay?"

I suddenly thought about Link's voice, remembering him sobbing--crying my name. My heart suddenly continued to pick up pace. I don't want to hurt Link…

" Mal?"

" Yes?" I snapped back into reality, looking over at Link who seemed really anxious.

" You seem out of it…"

" I'm fine. " I replied quickly. " I'm just thinking…"

" About?"

I continued to stare at Link. Should I really tell him about my dreams? He might be able to help me, but what if I give away too much? I don't want to tell him about my fortune, not just yet. I don't want to ruin our time together.

" The dance…" I had to lie, even though I knew I was going to regret it.

Link nodded. " Oh, you decided to come?"

I sighed and smiled. " If you really want me to."

Link chuckled, " Of course." He sat up, his hand lightly brushed over mine. He blushed and nervously looked away. I smiled. " It's the talk to the century at the castle. Everyone is really hyped about it."

" I can understand why."

"The King had told me he had an announcement to make. It was about me, but he wouldn't tell me…I guess it supposed to be a surprise."

I brought my knees to my chest, seeing that the sun was practically gone. It was getting darker out, and the crickets were heard in the distance, playing their soft songs. " Do you have any idea what it might be?"

Link shrugged. " No clue. I guess I'll have to wait."

Epona neighed behind us. I briefly looked over my shoulder seeing Epona being bothered by a group of lightening bugs floating around her head. As I turned back to look at Link, I noticed he had gotten up and dove right into the water. My eyes widened as I slowly stood looking at the spot where Link had disappeared.

I crossed my arms waiting for him to rise to the surface, but he never showed. At first I thought this was some type of trick, to get me into the water. When his green hat floated in my direction, I soon began to worry.

" Link?" I called as I bent over grabbing the soaked hat.

I took a step forward into the water, watching as it went to my ankles. I gripped tightly to his hat, looking around the lake. There was no sudden movement anywhere. Where could he have gone?

" Link!" I shouted.

I sighed deeply, and crossed my arms again. It was silent for a moment, before I finally heard his voice in the distance. I turned my head in the direction of his voice and saw him sitting on the top of the laboratory building. He sat on the edge of the roof, his feet dangled and his clothes stuck to him like glue. His blonde hair hung in front of his eyes, constantly dripping with water.

" You worried about me?"

" Don't do that!" I stammered. I tried to keep a serious look but it was just too hard. I soon began to laugh. " Link, why you would do that?"

" Why not get in?"

" Cause I don't want to," I answered. " The water is too cold."

Link shook his head. " Not unless you jump right in. You won't feel it."

I looked back at him. " You're used to it though."

Link shrugged and stood, walking to the back side of the roof. I watched as he leaped off, driving right into the water. I smirked shaking my head. He was just trying to show off, finding some way to convince me to get in. It's not going to happen.

" Link…"

Link swam in my direction. " Can I have my hat back?"

I put it behind my back. " No."

He lifted his hand in the air, ready to swing it down and splash water in my direction. " Don't make me."

My eyes widened. " You wouldn't dare."

Link smirked and raised his eyebrows. " I would."

We stood staring at each other for a while. I kept his hat behind me, waiting for him to splash me, to see if he really has the guts to get a girl wet. Link frowned and sighed, lowering his hand. I laughed, stepping back as Link got out the water walking in my direction.

" I knew you couldn't."

He held his hand out. " Okay, I couldn't. Now can I have it?"

I shook my head, swinging it around in front of him. " I don't think so."

Of course I knew Link was faster than me, but I was just trying to tease him. He reached his hand out and grabbed it. I was refusing to let go, but I guess it was my fault for not thinking. Link had a plan up his sleeve, and used it to his advantage. He stepped back still gripping tightly to his hat and swung his arm around him, causing me to trip and fly right into the water.

I let go of his hat, just as I felt myself hit the water. I closed my eyes, hating the feeling of my soaked clothes sticking to my body. My hair floated freely in the water luckily out of my face. After noticing I was steadily sinking, I swam back up to the surface. I emerged a couple of feet away from Link who still stood on land. My hair fell in front of my face, causing me to push it out of the way so I could see. I wiped my hand and spit out the water that came into my mouth looking up at Link. He had already placed his hat back on, looking down at me with a wide grin on his face.

" How does the water feel? Not cold at all, huh?"

" No!" I shouted. " You planned on doing that."

Link sighed, his hands fell to his side. " Fine, I'll help you out." He stepped closer to me reaching his hand out to help me out of the water.

I swam over to him and grabbed his hand, using my strength to pull him back into the water. I soon began to laugh, watching as Link came up wiping his face as well. He once again lost his hat and had to swim back under to grab it.

" Now we're even," I told him.

Link smiled and nodded. " Okay, we're even."

I turned to swim back to shore. " I think we should go now, it's getting late."

Link agreed, but grabbed my arm before I had a chance to get out of the water. I stopped swimming, and turned around watching as he waded up to me. We were now close, closer than I thought we'd ever be.

" Did you have fun today?"

I nodded. " Yes, I did."

Link smiled. " To bad it's time to leave. I love spending time with you Mal."

" Really?"

Link nodded. " Of course, you're my best friend."

I frowned. _So that's all I am…a best friend?_

I lowered my head, disappointed. Maybe that's all we'll be, best friends. Maybe this whole task for me is nothing but a waste. What if I can't get Link to love me back? I don't want to think about it, I would have wasted a week on something that is impossible to begin with.

" Mal?" Link called.

I looked up at Link. I stared into his caring blue eyes, wanting to just die at that moment. I don't know why, either…but I just wanted to. I was so lost in Link's eyes, I had failed to notice him wrap his arms around my waist. My heart suddenly picked up pace as Link closed his eyes leaning closer to me. I couldn't believe this was happening. Was Link actually going to kiss me? I placed my hands on his shoulders, watching as he continued to come closer. This was the moment I wanted--dreamed of having. Link and I were actually going to kiss.

I closed my eyes, waiting for our lips to touch. I could feel his presence getting closer, I felt his warm breath, now knowing that he was just inches away from me. Nothing could ruin this moment, or at least I thought.

In the distance, Epona continued to neigh and ran around like she was being chased. This had caused both of us to abruptly open our eyes and look over in her direction. Epona began trotting around the area, with a group of lightening bugs following her.

Link chuckled and looked back down at me. I frowned licked my lips as I let go of Link. Link's hands dropped from my waist as he steadily began swimming toward the shore. " We should go."

I nodded, without speaking and followed him. Link helped me out of the water and shook his head walking over toward Epona. I stood by the water, letting the water from my bangs drip onto my face. They seemed like tears, and I was actually on the verge of crying but managed to keep them back. I wiped the water off my hair and took a step forward, not wanting to leave. I was so close, but then again I was far as well. Maybe that kiss wasn't meant to happen, thanks to Epona it was still a fantasy, a secret dream I wished to happen.

" Ready Mal?" Link questioned after he mounted Epona.

I forced a smile and nodded, walking in their direction. The day was finally over, even though I didn't want it to end. There was nothing I could do. If only Link and I were alone, if only Epona didn't ruin our moment, if only there was more time. Time…how quickly I soon began to hate the word. Time was my enemy now, time wasn't on my side--and never was.

If only time had stopped at that moment.

_Maybe another time. _I thought

I believed there would be another chance for Link and me….I forced myself to do so.

* * *

A/N:

Again, sorry for the long wait. Hope you all like the chapter I'll try to update soon.

Until Next Time!


	8. Who Would Have Guessed?

Thanks for the reviews!

**Note**: I know someone had asked how many days Malon has left and to clear things up, she has four days left.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week Of Love 

Chapter 7: Who Would Have Guessed?

* * *

I never did tell my father about the incident at the lake. When I had gotten home that night, my father wasn't pleased about me returning late. He had asked where I had been, wondering why I was soaked. I told him I accidentally fell in the water when we were at Lake Hylia. My father believed me, but then again I wasn't really lying to him. 

As I had tried to fall asleep that night, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier that day. How Link and I almost kissed, but didn't. I remember the ride back to the ranch, was a silent one. Neither of us spoke to each other, we were both probably too embarrassed. I knew I was. I couldn't help but wonder, if Link really did like me or not. He was the one who leaned over to kiss, but he had said I was his best friend, nothing more.

I forced myself out of the windowsill, and headed back to bed. I wrapped the covers around me, and leaned over blowing out the candle sitting on my nightstand. I placed my head on my pillow, looking around the room at how dark it had gotten. I smelt the smoke from the candle, that soon consumed the air. The moon was hidden this time, hiding behind the sudden dark clouds that filled the sky. My father had told me that it was going to rain tomorrow, now I can say I believe him.

Tomorrow, I had no clue what I was going to do. Tomorrow I will have four days left, before the fortune comes true. Each night I feel like crying, because I know now that I'm getting closer to my last day. Most of the times I'm afraid to fall asleep, because I believe I might not wake up. I never knew how scary it was, when you figure out exactly when you die…it feels like you never got a chance to truly live. To truly see what you can do with your life…

" _Mal…" _

" _Link?" I reacted to his voice, and turned around noticing I was standing in the castle. Hyrule Castle. _

" _Mal, I'm sorry but there's something I have to tell you." Link suddenly was walking toward me. _

_I frowned, seeing the hurt on his face and the disappointment within his eyes. I felt my heart rapidly beat against my chest. I heard it pounding in my ears. _

_Link lowered his head, refusing to look at me. " I don't know how I'm going to say this…but I'm…"_

_All of a sudden, I couldn't hear his voice anymore. His mouth moved, like he was still speaking, but no words came out. My vision was steadily getting blurry. I felt like fainting, but I managed to stay up on my feet. Link was still standing in front of me, I could tell by his clothing. Suddenly his voice reappeared and I heard his last word…_

" …_married…"_

_I raised an eyebrow, perplexed. " Married? What about it?"_

" _I'm getting married, Mal…" Link confessed, speaking softly. _

_I barely heard what he said, but I managed to understand. I was traumatized, by what he had told me. It couldn't be true…Link getting married…_

" _T-to who?" _

_Link looked at me. Our eyes met. " Princess Zelda…"_

_I shook my head. " No…" I cried softly. " No! No!" I suddenly began to shout, and everything around me faded, until I felt myself returning to the darkness._

" No!"

I woke startled from the sudden thunder that violently rumbled across the sky. I steadily began to pant, rubbing my fingers through my messy tangled hair. With a deep breath, I swung my feet out of bed, and walked over toward the window that slammed open and closed from the wind. I heatedly closed the window locking it, keeping out all of the rain, all of the wind and all of the misery.

I dragged myself back to bed, and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. All of the dreams, were beginning to scare me. Link was getting married to Princess Zelda? I know it didn't really happen, but was my dream telling the truth? I was praying that it was just a dream, and not a prophecy. If Link gets married to Princess Zelda, then we have nothing but a friendship. He doesn't love me the way I want him to. He probably only loves me like a sister, someone he deeply cares about, but can never form a relationship with.

When I heard my father and Ingo talking downstairs, I knew that it was morning. I sat up in bed, and lightly placed my frozen hands on my cheeks feeling a sudden wetness. I abruptly began to wipe my eyes, noticing that I was crying. All because of a dream, I was crying.

After getting dressed, I hurried downstairs and noticed my father sitting at the table, eating breakfast. I gave him a light kiss on the forehead, and walked over toward the door, opening it. I stood in the doorway, looking out at the dark gloomy day. The rain was pouring from the sky, creating large puddles of mud around on the ranch. Ingo had left the stables, carrying a bucket of food for the cuccos, who love walking around in the pouring rain. Ingo's brown boots splashed in the puddles, getting covered in mud. His clothes suck to him like glue, and his messy black hair was tangled and dripping with water.

He smiled and nodded to me, walking to the side of the house. I politely returned the smile and closed the door, turning to my father who was still silently eating. I decided to join him, but wasn't in the mood to eat. For some reason, after having the dream, I had lost my appetite.

" Did you sleep well Mal?"

I forced a smile and nodded. " Yes." I lied. I didn't want to worry him anymore.

" So what are you plans for today? " My father questioning, finishing his eggs.

" Well…" I sighed deeply, unsure myself. I haven't really planned on doing much today, and with the weather the way it is, there's no way I'm going to head out. I had already spent time with Link, so maybe I should spend some time with my father. " I was thinking about hanging out with you today."

My father's eyes lit up. He looked up at me, with a slight smile. " You really want to?"

I nodded. " Yes."

My father frowned. " But Mal, I'm going to be working most of the time. Are you sure you want to? I mean, you did ask to take the week off."

I was silent for a moment then finally nodded again. I didn't really care if I was working for one day, as long as I'm spending time with my father. " I don't really care."

After my father had finished eating breakfast, I had helped him clean up. My father's first task was to feed and groom the horses. While he had started to groom Sasha, I stood in front of Crescent and Chance's stable. Chance was getting so beautiful now. I couldn't wait to see how he will do in the corral with all of the other horses. He will be just as fast as his mother.

Once I finished grooming Crescent and Chance, I had fed them. It was quiet in the stable, and the only thing heard was the occasional thunder and rain pounding violently on the roof. I sat on the far end of the stable on a stool near Crescent's pen. I bent over, resting my elbows on my knees, watching Chance eat. My father had placed Sasha back in her stable once he finished grooming and gave her some food. He cleaned the brush off, and wiped his hands heading in my direction.

" Okay Mal, now we have to pack the wagon for tomorrows trip."

I looked up my father. " Shouldn't we wait until the rain lightens up?"

My father chuckled and nodded flipping the rag over his shoulder. " I guess your right."

My father turned walking back to the other side. He placed the brush away with the others on the shelf and began cleaning up the horse grain he dropped on the floor. I looked up my father, watching him busy cleaning. My father and I never had time to actually sit down and talk to one another. We've been so busy with work or other things. It's not the same as it used to be anymore, now that I've grown up.

" Father…"

My father looked up at me. " Yes Mal?"

" I was wondering, how exactly did you and mother meet?"

My father stopped cleaning, looking over in my direction with a straight face. He frowned and sighed deeply forcing himself away from his job. I knew my father didn't like talking about mother, but I wanted to know. After having these dreams about her, it's been stuck on my mind.

" Well, I was about fifteen when I first saw her." My father took a seat next to me. " It wasn't until a couple of years later when we first became friends. I was working on the ranch, with my father and she worked at Hyrule Market."

As my father continued to explain the situation, I imagined it in my mind, happening all over again. My father being a young handsome eighteen year old, and my mother being a beautiful eye catching seventeen year old. My father was delivering milk to Hyrule Market when he saw her, standing by the fountain and he nervously engaged in conversation with her. Ever since then it was love at first sight.

It sounds so romantic. My father had gone back to Hyrule Market to see her everyday. He even snuck out of the house just to meet her at night. She lived in Kakariko Village. When my father was twenty-one, he surprised her with a romantic night over at Lake Hylia. There he had proposed and four months later they both were married.

" After we had gotten married your mother moved in to the ranch, but still kept her job at Hyrule Market. A year after our marriage, you were born." My father finished. " And well, you know what happens after that."

I nodded staying silent. When I had turned two my mother had gotten sick. She was sick to the point where she couldn't get out of bed, and barely ate her food. My father had brought a doctor over, but there was nothing he could do. They never found a potion or cure for her, and she eventually passed away, leaving me with nothing, but her short memory and Epona's song.

My father sniffled, getting teary and stood immediately going back to work. I steadily got up and gave my father a light hug from behind. I warmly smiled, thanking him for telling me the story and left the stable heading out to the ranch.

It was still raining, but not as hard. This time it was just a light shower. The dark clouds were slowly leaving, and the sun was partially coming out from hiding over in the east. It was such a strange yet beautiful sight to see. The sun shined brightly to my left, but to the right the sky was filled with nothing but misery and darkness. The sun managed to shine through the small openings in the sky, but it wasn't enough to keep the rain from falling.

I stood in the middle of the coral, letting the rain caress my face. My boots squashed in the muddy ground and my clothes were getting soaked, but it was nothing like how wet I was yesterday after going for a short swim in Lake Hylia. I looked over at Ingo who had finished working for the day and headed back inside.

As I headed back to the stables, my father walked out. We both headed inside and had a quick lunch. After lunch, Ingo had cleaned the table while my father rested in his chair reading the paper that the King distributes around Hyrule. I took a seat across from him.

" What are you reading?"

" It's about the ball tomorrow night." My father replied. " Princess Zelda is throwing a royal ball, and the king is going to make a special announcement."

I nervously chuckled remembering Link was telling me about it at Lake Hylia. I wonder what the special announcement is. If the king refuses to tell Link then it must be something like a secret that won't be revealed until tomorrow night when everyone is at the ball, or at least everyone important to the Royal Family.

" Didn't Link ask you to go with him?" My father lifted his head out of the paper.

I nodded. " Yes, but I don't know if I'm going to go."

My father's eyes widened. " What? Why not? This is a once in a lifetime, Mal."

" That's the point." I replied softly. " I'm afraid I'm not going to feel welcome there. I mean, me not being royal and…"

" Don't let that get you down, Mal. You go and have a good time." My father persuaded.

I sighed. " Well…"

" Mal listen." My father shifted in his chair, leaning on the table. " When I first met your mother, I was nervous as well. I didn't think her parents would approve of me being a farmer. She was a much higher class than me."

I raised an eyebrow. " Higher class?"

He nodded. " Her father served as a guard in the castle."

My eyes widened. " My grandfather was a guard for the Royal Family?"

" Yes, but after meeting her parents they learned that it didn't matter where I came from. They said I was good person in general and they knew how much I loved their daughter. Now just because you're not close friends with the Royal Family, or considered royal yourself, don't let it affect you, Mal. Just be the person you are."

After my father and I had that important talk, I headed up to my room and changed out of my soaked and dirty clothes. I had learned something new about my family, and would never think my grandfather was a guard for the Royal Family. Maybe I should go to the ball. I guess it wouldn't hurt but I don't know anyone besides Link and Princess Zelda. If Link had left me at the ball, I would stand around looking alone and out of place. I don't even have a nice dress to wear.

I began to sing Epona's song, to calm down my nerves as I braided my damp hair. I walked around the room, listening to the rain lighten up. Since it wasn't pouring anymore, I was able to open my window and let the warm sun and misty damp smell enter the room.

I lowered my arms, and cupped my bangs behind my ears, looking down at Ingo who had let the horses run around the corral. I warmly smiled, but was startled from the sudden knock at my door. My father entered the room just as I walked away from the window.

" You have a package, Mal." My father explained. He sat it down on my bed and smiled leaving the room.

Once the door was closed I hurried over toward the box. I never get any packages, so this was a surprise to me. Sure enough the package was sent to me, but it said it is from Hyrule Castle. I frowned and wasted no time opening it.

My heart abruptly picked up pace as I noticed a note sitting on top of a some clothes. I picked up the note about to read it, when I noticed a dress was neatly folded up inside the box. I sat the note down and pulled the dress out, my eyes widened in amazement. It was very beautiful long golden dress that dangled on the ground. The arms ruffled and the middle of the dress fit perfectly with your body while the bottom went out giving you enough room to walk. Inside the package was a matching pair of heels.

I carefully set the dress down on my bed and grabbed the note opening it up. I steadily took a seat on the edge of my bed, as I began to read the note:

_Dear Malon,  
__  
I thought you might enjoy a little gift from me. I spent the entire day shopping for a perfect dress and this is the best I could find. I hope you wear to the royal ball. Remember, I won the race. You didn't make it to Lake Hylia. I Hope to see you tomorrow night. _

_Link_

Attached to the note, was an invitation with my name on the middle of it, proving my access to the royal ball. I lowered my hand and smiled, looking down at the dress. Link had gone through all of the trouble for a dress, so I could fit in and not to mention look…beautiful.

I know I told myself that I wasn't going to go, but I guess Link has convinced me. After all, he did win the race.

* * *

A/N: 

Sorry for the wait I wanted to finish my other story first, before I went back to these. I hope the chapter makes up for it. I don't really have much to say about it…except that the ball is the next chapter so I can't wait!

Until Next Time!


	9. Royal Ball

Thanks for the reviews!

**Note: **There's a little Majora's Mask reference in this chapter, you'd probably be able to figure that out.

Sorry for not updating sooner!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week of Love

Chapter 8: Royal Ball

* * *

" Oh my goodness Mal!"

I smiled, sitting silently in Anju's living room watching her reaction when I told her to open the box. She immediately dropped the box to the floor, holding the dress out in front of her. Her blue eyes sparkled, as a deep smile appeared on her face. She squealed excitedly and brought the dress up against herself, probably imagining how she would look, if wearing it.

" This is so beautiful!" Anju commented in awe.

She looked up at me smiling, before she went back studying the dress. Then she grabbed the note, reading it for the fourth time. I took a sip of my milk, and sat it down on the coffee table in front of me. The royal ball was tonight, and I was so excited. My nightmares that I usually have…I was content to say they didn't bother me last night. Last night, it was just about Link and I. I dreamt of us at the ball, dancing in front of everyone. The night was perfect, and so romantic.

" So…" Anju folded the dress back up and placed it in the box. " Are you going to confess to him?"

I raised my eyebrows and sheepishly smiled. I was hoping to tell Link how I felt about him, since I only had three days left. I knew it was going to be difficult, with everyone around us, not to mention Princess Zelda. I wanted to tell him when we were alone, but how would I be able to do that?

" I want to tell him, but…"

" But what?" Anju sat down across from me, and rested her elbows on her knees.

" I-I don't know if I'm going to be able to tell, at the dance I mean."

" Why not?"

I looked up at her. " With everyone there, it's going to be a little difficult."

Anju shrugged. " Tell him anyway. Or better, bring him somewhere where you two can be alone."

" That would work…"

" Mal, you _have_ to tell him tonight. It would be perfect, and…you might not get another chance." Anju replied softly.

I nodded steadily and stood walking over toward Anju's cabinet in the corner. While I was cleaning the cup, Anju began looking at the matching shoes to the dress, and reading the note once more. I placed the cup back on the shelf and looked down on the nearest stool. A frown immediately filled my face as I grabbed the newspaper my father was reading this morning, and glanced at the front cover. There was another article about the royal ball and the King making an announcement. It said the announcement was important, and is kept a secret until tonight.

My grip on the newspaper tightened as I turned looking over at Anju. She had just finished putting the shoes back, when I headed in her direction. I sat back down on the couch, and sighed deeply.

" Have you read the articles about the King's announcement tonight?"

Anju nodded brushing her hands over her dress. " Everyone here is talking about it. It's seems to be some big important secret. Only the King and Princess Zelda know about it."

" Link had told me that the announcement was about him. What do you think it is?"

Anju shrugged. " Mal, don't worry about it!" She reassured. " I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

I nodded setting the newspaper down in front of us on the coffee table. Maybe Anju is right, I'm probably overreacting. Though, I couldn't think of anything that the King would have to tell Link, that would be such a big important secret. I guess, I would just have to wait until tonight, but I knew the issue would be stuck on my mind.

" Now," Anju grinned. " Let's get you ready for this ball!"

* * *

It was finally here. The night almost everyone in Hyrule was waiting for, and I was about to enter it all.

" Well…" I took a deep breath. " Here goes nothing."

I forced myself to move away from Sasha, and walk down the deserted streets of Hyrule Market. The moon hung high in the sky, supporting the only light as it shined down on Hyrule. A couple of stars filled the sky, but most of it was covered by dark slow moving clouds. Rain was going to be in our forecast, but I wasn't going to let the weather ruin my time.

" Invitation?"

I held my hand out toward the guard, holding out the invitation that had came with the dress. He studied it carefully. The long pause caused my heart to drop, but a sudden relief came over me when he nodded opening the gate. I followed the crowd of people toward the lit up Hyrule Castle, holding up the front of my dress. My heels clapped against the pavement as I came closer to the bridge leading toward the actual party.

Once inside the castle, I continued to follow the crowd. I have only been in the castle twice, so my memory of where everything is located was a little horrible. When we came upon the ball room, my mouth hung open astonished. Everything was so beautifully decorated that words couldn't describe the way it looked. Everything was so perfect and reminded me of something in a fairytale. The chandeliers on the ceiling had a fluorescent glow to them, and the deigns on the floor set a mood to the ball. There was a Zora band, playing a soft beat that caused half of the people to dance in the middle of the room. A bouquet of food was set up on right side of the ball room. Many people were standing in line waiting to be served.

I searched desperately around for Link, but didn't spot him anywhere. The King was on the far side of the room, standing up on stage with the band. A big smile was held on his face as he aimlessly scanned the people pilled up in the room. Princess Zelda wasn't anywhere to be found either, and I was a little curious at how she looked tonight.

" Well, look at this."

I looked over my shoulder, watching a Zora Princess head in my direction.

" Aren't you the farm girl from Lon Lon Ranch?"

I politely smiled and nodded. " I'm Malon, how do you know me?"

She laughed. " Link talks about you all the time. I heard you guys are best friends." She eyed me spuriously. " I'm Ruto, Princess of the Zoras."

" Nice to meet you, Ruto."

She nodded. " Hope you enjoy the ball." With that she walked away.

I frowned. She didn't seem too content to see me. The looks she gave were unpleasant, not like what a princess should act. I guess all Zora's act that way, but a disappointing feeling suddenly came over me. I felt like I didn't belong, and like I wasn't wanted. I didn't want to feel this way, because I knew it would ruin my entire night.

" Mal?"

My eyes widened. It was Link. I smiled and turned around, surprised to see Link standing behind me. He wore his usual attire, which didn't surprise me. A deep smile came across his face, as studied me closely. I could tell he was glad I wore the dress.

" Wow, Mal. I almost didn't recognize you." Link exclaimed.

I blushed. " Really?"

Link nodded. " You look…amazing. I'm glad you really decided to come."

" Thanks for getting me the dress." I spoke softly, holding my hands.

" It was nothing. I was hoping the dress would get you to come." Link explained.

He stepped next to me and guided me away from the entrance, over toward one of windows, overlooking the garden. I glanced out the window, noticing the rain that steadily began to fall. The weather was so perfect today, so warm and sunny out. Now, at the royal ball, it's dark, gloomy and raining. A strange feeling came over me. I kept on thinking something bad was going to happen tonight.

" You okay Mal?" Link touched my shoulder lightly.

I nodded and turned forcing myself to look away from the window. I looked up at him, staring into his caring blue eyes. I wanted to tell him so much about my problem, that it was killing me inside. Eventually I told myself that I would tell Link, but why do I keep on refusing when I get the chance? If I can't tell Link about my fortune, then there is no way I could confess my feelings for him.

" I'm fine…I'm happy."

" You don't seem like it." Link explained steadily.

" But I am." I reassured. I gave him a smile. " So did you figure out about the King yet? And his announcement?"

Link shook his head, looking over at the King talking with the leader of the band. " No, I will tonight though."

Pretty soon, the King had walked off stage and the band began playing a soft ballad. Many couples were on the floor, arms locked, as they rocked back and fourth. The lights had dimmed, and the soothing rain had really added on well with the mood. I was beginning to calm down, forgetting about the announcement and my fortune.

I wanted to dance with Link. I knew if I did, I would forget everything, and be sucked into my dream.

" Link…" I felt myself blush as I refused to look at him. " Would you…like to dance?"

I drew enough courage to lift my head. Link looked down at me, his eyes wide as a small smile came across his face. Before he had a chance to answer, Princess Zelda's voice interrupted our moment. She headed in our direction, waving her arms in the air.

I had to admit, Princess Zelda surely had the image of a princess. I was completely jealous of her beauty. Her long golden hair was pulled up into a nicely Origami bun, with two curly strands falling down in front. She wore a small crown with the Triforce Symbol and a long white and pink dress that dragged out behind her. Her white gloves were pulled up to her elbows and her pink heels clanked on the wooden floor.

The look Link gave her when she walked up to us, caused my heart to sink. It was the same look all of the guys had given Princess Zelda, the look that they want her. How could anyone match up to her? I felt like my old self with Princess Zelda around, just another young unnoticed woman.

" Nice to see you, Malon." Princess Zelda always spoke politely and formal. She was princess, she had no other choice. " Are you enjoying your time?"

I nodded. " Yes, I am. Everything is so beautiful."

Princess Zelda smiled and nodded. " It is, isn't it? My father has been planning this for a while now, so he hired the best."

I smiled and nodded. Princess Zelda turned her attention to Link, and grabbed his arm. " Link, my father wants to see you now."

Link nodded, and turned back to me disappointed. " I'm sorry Mal, but I have to go--"

" No it's okay." I explained interrupting. " Go on."

Link apologized once more, and followed Princess Zelda back through the crowd. Once again, I stood alone. I was pretty upset that Link had left me, but he is always needed, and I can't be selfish for always wanting him. I was hoping for him to spend some time with me, since he desperately wanted me to come, and I only had three days left.

After Link and Princess Zelda disappeared within the crowd, I made my over toward the food. I grabbed a plate and only filled it with a couple of small samplings. I wasn't in the right mood to eat, but managed to finish what was on my plate. By the time I was done, Link, Princess Zelda and the King stepped up onto the stage. The music had died off, and all eyes turned to them. My heart picked up pace, as the King stepped forward, about to speak to the audience. This was the moment, the time he finally makes the announcement.

" Here it comes!" Ruto squealed. I turned looking over my shoulder. Ruto stood behind the table, standing next to a Gerudo. " Nabooru, aren't you excited."

The female Gerudo nodded. " Shh, listen!" She snapped.

Once I knew the two were going to keep quiet, I turned back to the stage. The anticipation was growing, and my heart continued to violently pound against my chest. My throat felt dry, so I grabbed a glass to drink. Finally the King had spoken.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, are you all enjoying the ball so far?" He paused listening to the content replies given. He chuckled softly, and looked back at Zelda and Link. " As you all might know, there's a special announcement that I am going to give. And tonight, the secret is finally going to be out. I'm getting old, and very soon my time in Hyrule end, so a new King will have to take my place. I want that new King to be protective and loving over Hyrule just as much as me. And there's no better King I would want to have, than our very own Hero of Time!"

People suddenly began to cheer. My smile immediately turned into a frown. I felt my grip on the glass tighten. I had a feeling I knew where this was going, and the first thing that had popped into my head was my dream from a couple of days ago.

" So Ladies and Gentlemen of Hyrule. I'm pleased to announce that my daughter, Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time, Link, are to be wed!"

The cheering suddenly grew, as hands clapped and whistles were blown. The noise was so loud that I could barely hear the glass shatter into a millions of pieces. Ruto, Nabooru and a couple of nearby bystanders turned to their attention toward me. I stood traumatized, as my head lowered to the ground. I looked down at the floor, the glass was in pieces, my drink created a messy puddle on the floor. No sooner than the drink fell, did maids come over and clean up the mess.

Tears flooded my eyes, as I looked back up at the stage. The King and Princess Zelda smiled and waved toward the crowd. Link stood next to Princess Zelda, his hands locked with hers. He smiled, but I could tell it was fake. He forced it, to show he was okay with everything. He didn't wave, but instead searched desperately throughout the audience.

My dream, the one I had feared had came true. Link was to wed Princess Zelda, there was no way I could win now. Even though this isn't a competition, I guess my goal wasn't going to be completed. I feel as if I had wasted my last week on something that was impossible to achieve…to begin with.

" Good-bye Link…"

I abruptly wiped the tears that rolled down my redden cheeks and lifted up the front of my dress. I turned and hurried out of the ball room. I was planning on heading home. I didn't want to be here anymore, I had nothing left to achieve.

" Malon!"

I heard my name being called from behind, and I knew it was Link. But I refused to look back…I refused to stop running.

* * *

A/N:

Wow, again I'm sorry about the lack of updates in a while. I really hope this chapter makes up for it. Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I re-read this over carefully but sometimes I miss a couple of them. I was actually having a good time writing this chapter and I'm sorry about what happened at the end. Poor Malon…

Well Until Next Time!


	10. Silent Heartbreak

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week of Love

Chapter 9: Silent Heartbreak

* * *

" Malon!"

I heard my name being called from behind, and I knew it was Link. But I refused to look back…I refused to stop running.

Instead, I continued to run through the castle, back toward the entrance--toward my freedom. I was so distraught that I didn't want to face Link, I couldn't dare let him see me. I know he desperately wanted me to come, and at first I was enjoying myself. I was planning on telling him how I felt and about the fortune, but now there was no point. I feel like getting prepared for this ball, and getting Anju's hopes up were all for nothing. Link didn't know about the announcement, so I'm not blaming him for anything.

Once I had reached the drawbridge leading outside, I figured out Link had stopped following me. I wiped the tears that rolled down my cheeks, and looked around at the dark gloomy Hyrule. The dark low clouds filled the sky and the rain continued to fall with no end. It wasn't storming out, but just heavy enough for me to get soaked by the time I reach Hyrule Market.

Taking a deep breath, I lifted the front of my dress and began my journey down the wet, long road toward Hyrule Field. By the time I had reached Hyrule Market I was soaked, like planned. My hair was messy, sticking to my face and my make-up had washed off. The dress stuck up against me like glue, giving me a difficult time as I continued to walk. At some point, it had ripped on the ends. The dress so heavy that I could barely hold it up and my heels had stepped down on it, causing it to tear.

Nothing could be worse than walking home in the pouring rain, wearing a ball gown, after figuring out the one you loved was getting married. To top it off, I had gotten a fortune that I was going to die in two days. My life couldn't get any worse than that, but as I had gotten closer to the drawbridge leading to Hyrule Field, I knew I was wrong.

Of course at daybreak everyday the drawbridge goes up. Even though there is a ball going on at the castle, they still had to follow orders. I remember reading on the invitation that once you enter the ball you have to say until the end, that is if you live outside of Hyrule Market.

I steadily made my way to the bridge, and looked up at the sky. My tears began mixing with the rain that fell onto my face. My arms fell to my side, as I lowered my head. I felt like collapsing to the ground at that very moment, and crying hysterically, but luckily I managed to control myself.

" Excuse me ma'am?"

I turned my attention to the sudden voice that appeared. A guard walked out of the house surprised to probably see me standing here. He examined me closely, before looking over at the castle.

" Can you please lower the bridge, I want to go home." I faced the guard, pulling back the chunk of red hair that partially covered my face.

The guard frowned and shook his head disappointed. " I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't lower the gate until the ball is over or unless given orders from The Royal Family."

" Please? I was planning on staying the entire time, but there is a change of plans."

The guard shook his head once more. " I'm sorry ma'am. If you'd like you can stay in here until it's time."

I forced a polite smile and shook my head, refusing the offer. " No thank you, I'll just head back."

The guard nodded and apologized once more before heading back inside. Even though I said I was going to head back, I didn't really mean it. Instead, I walked back to the middle of Hyrule Market, and stood by the fountain.

The rain continued to fall, but this time it was a gentle shower. I rested my hands up against the fountain, and looked down at my reflection. The ripples had made it difficult to see myself, but I could easily imagined how I looked. I looked like a woman who had lost everything, which is mostly the case. I lost my mother, my faith, my love, and pretty soon my life.

I was afraid to admit, that from here on is going to be nothing but an empty road of sadness. My happiness was never going to return, because on this night--it had all died away. I was so content at the beginning of this week, thinking that I was going to have an ordinary life. Who would have thought that a single fortune would have caused so much commotion? I spent my entire last week to achieve one goal and that's to be loved.

A Week of Love…

But now, the entire week was pointless.

I lifted my head and shook the hair out of the face, spotting a canopy in the distance. Since I had to wait for a while, I decided to get some shelter from the rain, so I don't freeze to death or get sick, which wouldn't really matter in the first place.

I made my way under the canopy and took a seat on the create stacked with a bunch of others. I sat there silently, listening to the soft rain hit up against the canopy and watching the ripples form in the small puddles scattered around Hyrule Market. The smell of moisture filled the air, and the streets were slick. A couple of small black dogs playfully jumped in puddles, causing me to chuckle, but it wasn't enough to pull me out of my depressed state.

It felt like I was sitting around for ages, when only an hour had passed. I had no clue when the ball was supposed to be over, but something told me I still had a long wait ahead of me. I sung Epona's Song to try pass the time and get rid of my worries, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually I began dozing off, but the occasional thunder had kept me awake.

Pretty soon, I wasn't alone.

" Mal?"

My head jerked up when I heard Link's voice. My heart raced when I spotted Link running in my direction. He stopped running once he was safely under the canopy away from the falling rain. I looked up at him, at little happy that it was raining so he didn't notice my tears. He stood next to me, catching his breath. His tunic was soaked, and his boots squashed with every step he took. Rain continuously fell from his wet blonde ends, and hat.

" How did you know I was here?" I managed to ask.

Link licked his lips and looked back at the castle. " A guard had told us some woman was waiting in Hyrule Market." He turned his attention back to me. " I figured it was you."

" I want to go home." I spoke softly, hoping he didn't hear me, but I knew I was wrong.

" Why?" He took a seat next to me. " Why did you leave, Mal?"

" Because…" I sighed deeply, lowering my head embarrassed to tell him the truth. " I don't really know…I was…"

" Was it because of the announcement?" I looked at Link, our eyes met. I guess I didn't have to tell him, and hopefully he didn't notice I had strong feelings for him. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent. Luckily he continued. " I was totally surprised by it…probably as much as you."

" You never knew?" I questioned, playing with my fingers. " I mean, how could The King keep a secret that you are going to be…" The word was stuck in my throat. I never knew how hard it was to actually talk about something like this. "… Married?"

" I know, but I guess it has to happen."

" What do you mean?"

" I have no choice." Link replied.

" So…you don't want to marry Zelda?"

" W-well…" Link stuttered. " I'm not saying that…but I mean I wasn't ready for this."

I frowned. Maybe he did want Zelda, just not now. Our relationship was nothing more than friendship, just some brotherly/sisterly love. Zelda meant more to him than I ever did.

" I hope you two have a good life…" I whispered.

Link looked in my direction. " What?"

" Nothing…"

" Come back to the ball Mal. We can find another dress for you, it will be--"

I shook my head interrupting him. " I want to go home, but the guards won't lower the bridge."

Link bit his lip. " I can tell them to, but I really want you to come back."

" I'm sorry Link…"

Link was silent for a moment. " Are you sure?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. " Yes."

Link took a deep breath and nodded standing to his feet. I opened my eyes, watching as he walked by, heading back toward the drawbridge. I abruptly stood to my feet and followed him.

The guard returned from the building once seeing Link. He stood still, saluting Link. " Link sir, what can I do for you?"

Link stopped and crossed his arms." Lower the drawbridge for me. A friend wants to go home."

The guard nodded. " Right sir."

I walked next to Link, as we both watched the drawbridge lower. I spotted Lon Lon Ranch in the distance, and saw Sasha still by the moat where I had left her. I felt content, and ready to head home, but I didn't move. I stood next to Link, almost as if I was waiting for something.

Link turned to me. " Well, it's down now."

I nodded. " Thank you…"

" Thank you for coming." Link lowered his head, disappointed.

I frowned and lightly touched his shoulder. " I'm sorry for leaving Link, and congratulations."

Link nodded. I took a deep breath and continued across the bridge toward Sasha. Link stood in his spot, watching me. Even though I hated it, I had to go. I couldn't stay any longer. I wanted to run back to Link and embrace him, but I didn't. I forced myself not to.

" Hey Mal!" Link called. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. " It might be a while before we see each other again, so take care, okay?"

Just hearing him say that, I felt like I would die. I wanted to break back down into my crying mode, because this will probably be the last time I see him. So I took one last good look at him, to remember him for who he was and what he was to me. He was Link, my secret love and the Hero of Time, but most importantly he was my best friend.

I forced a smile and blinked, causing another new tear to roll down my reddened cheek. " I will…" I whispered.

Link smiled and waved his hand in the air. " I have to return to the castle. See you later Mal, good-bye."

" Good-bye Link…" I replied, loud enough for him to hear me.

Link nodded and turned walking back toward Hyrule Market. Shortly after, the drawbridge began to rise. I frowned, as more tears rolled down my cheeks. I turned and walked over toward Sasha, prepared to take on my last two days.

I never thought it would end this way, since the beginning of the week I pictured everything happening differently in my mind. But in the end, it was sad to say…that Link and I were both heading in different directions.

* * *

A/N:

I know this chapter isn't long, sorry about the length. Nothing much happened, so it seems like a slow sad chapter. When I was writing the part about Malon at the fountain looking at her reflection I was listening to the song "Reflection" by Christina Aguilera, so it really helped me get into the mood.

Well that's all I have to say!

Until Next Time!


	11. Moving On

Thanks for the reviews! I had gotten 13 of them! 13 reviews! That's a lot for me. The most I had ever gotten! Yes!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week Of Love 

Chapter 10: Moving On

* * *

" You okay, Mal?" 

I steadily walked to the bottom of the stairs and stopped. I glanced over my shoulder, looking back at my father who sat alone at the table. He was eating breakfast, silently reading the newspaper. Of course, the ball on the front cover. With a silent nod, I headed back up to my room.

Ever since I had gotten back from the ball last night, I refused to speak with my father or Ingo. The only thing that was on my mind for most of the night was the announcement, and how I had walked away from Link. Once I had gotten home, I regretted what I done. I should have stayed at the ball, but was too depressed.

Once I entered my room, I closed the door and walked over toward the window. I took a seat on the windowsill, looking out at the ranch. Ingo stood in the middle of the corral, training and riding the horses around. The only horses that weren't out were Crescent and her baby, Chance.

Sasha was running around the corral with the other horses. Just seeing them, made me want to see Epona one last time. I knew though, I would never get a chance to see her again. She was with Link now. She was basically considered his horse. I know Link will take good care of Epona. She will be happy with him.

I huddled in the windowsill, bringing my knees to my chest. A couple of new tears suddenly rolled down my cheek. I sniffed lightly, abruptly wiping my eyes. I only had one day left. Today was my last day and I couldn't believe I was saying this, but tomorrow I was going to die. I feel like my last week had flown right by. I feel like I barely had a chance to do anything, and I was going to die miserably.

I took a deep breath and forced myself off the window. With only a day left, I still had one question that lurked within my mind. Why was it me who was going to die? I knew the fortuneteller would have my answer. The entire week I was avoiding her, not wanting to face her, but now I want to. I want to know why I am going to die and I want to know before it happens.

Within seconds I was back downstairs heading out to the corral. I told my father I was going to Hyrule Market for a while and would be back later. After letting him know, I mounted Sasha and rode out of Lon Lon Ranch.

By the time I had gotten to Hyrule Market it was around late mid-day. Sasha stood by the moat, while I dismounted her and headed across the bridge. Hyrule Market was packed and noisy as usual, but this time everyone talked about the ball. Many people were surprised by the King's announcement and were glad Zelda was finally going to be wed.

I forced myself to hold back the tears, and head over toward the fortuneteller's stand. She sat there silently, resting back in her chair watching the bystanders walk by. I stood a couple of feet away from her, feeling the unpleasant rapid beating of my heart. I bit my lip, looking up at the castle in the distance. Link was somewhere in there, and I wish I could see him one last time. I knew he was probably with Princess Zelda, since they are going to be wed in a couple of weeks. I have no idea when the wedding is going to be, but one thing was for sure…I wasn't going to be alive.

I lowered my head, looking down at the fortuneteller and walked up to her stand. She looked at me, sitting up once I stood in front of her, blocking her view of Hyrule Market. Her honey colored eyes kindly stared up at me as a small smile formed across her lips. She brought her hand out to the empty chair next to her, politely asking for me to sit.

I did as told and took a seat next to her.

" I was expecting you, my dear." She replied softly.

" You were?" I relaxed, placing my hands on my lap. I looked down at them, noticing that I was trembling.

The woman noticed how frightened I was, and gently smiled placing her cold rough hands on top of mine. " There is no reason to be scared, my dear."

" The fortune…" I started off. " Tomorrow is the day…isn't it?"

The elderly woman frowned and nodded. " It has been a week, hasn't it?"

I nodded. " Yes…"

" So then…" She leaned back, removing her hand from mine. " What is it you came to ask me?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I frowned looking down at my hands, feeling the verge of more tears. " I want to know why I was chosen to die."

The woman's eyes widened by my question. She relaxed, her honey brown eyes focused on mine. " My dear, you weren't chosen to die."

" But why me?" I cried, tears streamed down my cheeks. " Why am I going to die?"

" This is life…"

" But it's _my_ life!" I continuously sobbed, speaking softly once noticing the curious gazes fall upon us. " It's my life…"

" Some things are meant to happen, my dear." The elderly woman replied, calmly. " We all are born and we all die."

" I'm just teenager." I looked up at her. " I'm not ready to die."

" Then face it…"

I frowned, perplexed by what she was saying. " What?'

" Face death, because you know it's coming. If you face it with courage, instead of fear, then you have nothing to be afraid of."

" But…Link…"

" Link?" The fortuneteller raised an eyebrow. A smile formed across her face. " So tell me about this Link…"

" He's the Hero of Time."

She nodded. " I know."

" He's my best friend…"

" Do you love him?"

I looked up at the elderly woman, wondering how she knew this. "…Y-yes, I do."

" Does he love you?"

I was silent, thinking about what she was asking me. " I don't know…"

The fortuneteller leaned forward, closer to me. She rested her elbows on her knees, looking in my direction. " Malon, sometimes there are things we have to accept. Sometimes there are things we can't change, but if we face our fears…then in the end you will find your happiness."

" What about my other fortune, a heart will become pure." I explained, softly. " Isn't that my fortune?"

The woman nodded. " Yes."

" When does this fortune happen?"

" When you face your fears, my dear."

I blinked looking up at her. When I face my fears…the fortune will come true. What am I fearing? Am I afraid to die? Am I afraid to let Link go? What am I truly afraid of?

" When I face…my fears?"

The fortuneteller nodded. " You know what? A homeless child fears that he will never be loved, but when he becomes courageous, he soon figures out that there are people who love him. An elder who is dying because of a rare illness forgets about her fear and is ready to face death, because she knew she would see her family again. When she faced her fear, they discovered a cure. You see my dear, sometimes we have to look on the bright side of things. After every storm, a rainbows appears. After someone dies, an angel is born. These are the things we have to look at in life. We have to overcome what we truly fear."

" But…how could the fortune come true when…"

The elderly woman smiled. " You know my dear, I never said the fortunes go in order."

My eyes widened. The woman smiled and nodded standing to her feet. She grabbed her crystal ball and walked up to the front door. I stood to my feet.

" I must go on my break, now. Have a nice day, my dear."

I nodded as she walked inside closing the door behind her. With a deep sigh, I walked away from the fortuneteller's stand and headed over toward the fountain. I gently smiled at the two kids, sitting on the fountain and turned my attention to the castle. I had thought about what the fortuneteller had told me, about learning to face my fears. Maybe…I truly am afraid to die, and afraid to let Link go. I have to move on, toward my new future. I have to forget about death, because eventually it's going to happen to everyone. I have to let Link go…he's going to marry Princess Zelda, and there's nothing I can do about that.

With a small nod, I forced a smile and turned walking away. After a couple of steps, I stopped and looked over my shoulder back at the castle. I could have sworn, I spotted a man in green standing on one of the balconies, but when I turned to get a better look, the man was gone. I took a breath and shook my head. I had to let to him go. I kept on repeating it over and over in my mind. I had to let him go.

" Good-bye Link…" I whispered softly. " Good-bye…"

I finally pulled myself away from the castle, and turned walking back home.

I had to let him go…and I finally did.

* * *

A/N: 

I don't really have anything to say for this chapter. Hopefully there aren't any mistakes, I re-read it over carefully but I don't really know. As you all see, the story is almost over, and I'll try to make the last chapters the best ones! So what's next in store for Malon? Who knows…

Until Next Time!


	12. End of the Road

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week Of Love

Chapter 11: End of the Road

* * *

The sun seemed to rise early today, I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. I had gotten up early this morning, just to watch it. I stood in front of my window, with a forced strong smile on my face. It was such a beautiful sight, and since this was my last day it seemed more beautiful than ever. The golden sun had rose over the trees in the distance, causing the sky to light up orange and yellow. Birds flew freely across the sky, as Ingo had let the horses trot around the corral.

I chuckled to myself, and went back to my desk. I had been up all night, writing letters to my father and Link. I know I should be exhausted, for not getting any sleep, but I would be able to sleep the rest of my life. I had thought about what the fortuneteller had told me yesterday. I decided it was time for me to move on. I had finally let Link go…and I'm ready to face death. I have no more tears left to shed, and no more sadness left within me. I was finally a new person, stronger than ever.

I was ready.

Once I had finished writing Link's letter I smiled to myself and stood to my feet. I headed over toward the door and abruptly stopped looking back at my room. It was time to say good-bye. I was heading out early, so I don't end up moping around at home. I was going to leave home and say good-bye to everyone, especially Anju. I still haven't told her how the ball had gone, but I guess she probably figured out after reading the newspaper.

Before I left the room, I quickly re-read the note I had written to Link. I want to make sure it's perfect, because it's basically my final good-bye to him.

_Dear Link,_

_Remember when I had asked you, if it was your last chance to do anything in the world what would you do? You had clearly replied by saying I would want to be normal, to live a normal life. Then, you had asked me…what I would do. Well, at first I didn't really know. After a while, I figured out my answer. I wanted to be loved. Not just by anyone either…I wanted to be loved by you. I wanted you to love me…because I love you. _

_When I had figured out that you were going to be married to Princess Zelda, I knew I had no chance at winning. I wanted to know how it feels, just once, but I guess that will never happen. _

_If you are reading this note now…then I'm dead. I wanted to tell you sooner, but something always prevented me. At the beginning of the week I had gotten a fortune. I was going to die in seven days. This is the seventh day, Link. I'm writing this note to you, because I wanted you to know. I don't want you to feel sorry for me either. I don't want you to cry for me. I want you to live your life without me, and love Princess Zelda. _

_But you must remember, I love you and I always had. I will never forget you Link. Never. You are always the fairy boy who came to visit me everyday, and I will always be that same farm girl._

_Love, Malon. _

With a silent nod, I carefully folded up Link's note and stuck it in my pocket. I grabbed my father's note and steadily walked into the hallway, leaving my room behind. I made my way down toward my father's room, and carefully stepped inside. He was still sleeping, after having a hard night working.

I ignored the loud snoring, and gently smiled walking to his bed side. He laid on his back, his left leg hanging off the side of the bed, along with his covers. I gave my father a kiss on the forehead, and pulled the covers up over him. I placed the note on the nightstand next to his bed, positive that he will spot it when he wakes up. As I stepped back, glancing at my father I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I know I shouldn't be leaving without saying good-bye, but I knew if I told him what's going to happen, he wouldn't let me leave.

Before I had left his room, I looked down at the note, abruptly re-reading what I had written.

_Dear Father, _

_If you're wondering where I am right now…I'm with mother. I should have told you sooner, but I was too afraid to tell you in person. I had gotten a fortune at the beginning of the week that I was going to die. After seeing the first fortune come true, I knew it was going to happen. I guess that explains why I had taken the week off. _

_I just want to say thank you so much for everything you have done for me. Thank you for telling me how you and mom had met and your life before I was born. Thanks for being the best father, and always being there. I wish I could be there with you right now, but sadly I can't. I love you father, and I hope you can take care without me. Tell Ingo I said good-bye, and take care of Sasha and Chance for me. _

_Love, Malon._

" I love you father…" I whispered, as I slipped myself back into the hallway.

Once I had closed the door, I leaned my back against the wall. I took multiple deep breaths, forcing myself not to cry. I continuously sobbed, and four tears managed to slip away from my eyes. That's all that had fallen, as I abruptly wiped my eyes. I shook my head, pulling myself away from his bedroom. I silently walked down the hallway with my head hung low, and headed downstairs.

I had to go visit Anju, before the unthinkable happens. I needed to get to her house fast, but I wasn't going to take Sasha. If I took her to Kakariko Village, then she would never return, because I'm not returning. She needed to stay home, where she belongs. She needs to be with Ingo, my father and all of the other horses.

I took one step outside on the ranch and looked up at the sky. The sun was now hidden behind some low dark clouds. The wind picked up pace and the temperatures had dropped from yesterday. I shivered, at the sudden strong gust and turned facing the corral. The horses were trotting around, freely unaware of my presence in front of the house. I wish I could stay longer and say good-bye to them, but I knew I didn't have enough time. It was my last day, and there was no telling when my time was going to end. Luckily for me, Ingo was somewhere inside the stables, so I didn't have to face his millions of questions.

After what seemed like eternity, I turned and quickly walked out of the ranch. I was walking away from my home, from my life. I was ready to move on and face my new life with my mother. It was very difficult walking away from the place you were raised and born, but I managed to keep myself moving forward. I felt like a runaway, like I was abandoning those who I love and care for. I was going far away from home, and wasn't planning on returning.

By the time I had reached Kakariko Village, it had started to rain. I entered the deserted town and stood by the lone tree looking at the area. I wanted to go see Link, but I had planned on avoiding him. I was planning on giving the note to Anju for her to give to Link. I don't really know where I am going to go after my time with Anju is done. I guess I'll just let the fortune take over…

As I headed over toward Anju, a strange unpleasant feeling came over me. I stopped at the bottom of the ramp, leading up to the well and looked around Kakariko Village. My clothes stuck to me like glue and my wet tangled hair covered my face. I listened carefully to the thunder rumbling violently in the sky, and the rain colliding with the rooftops.

This scene…it reminded me…of one of my dreams.

I shook my head and took one step up the ramp before I heard a young woman scream in the distance. Her voice was drowned in the thunder, but I was positive I heard it. I swung around, my long soaked hair flying behind me, and looked at Kakariko Village. When I spotted three figures over by the path leading up to Death Mountain Trail, I began to run.

As I ran over in their direction my dream reappeared in my mind. I was running, and the young girl had screamed once more. I heard voices, from older men and I was finally seeing them. They were rough looking, and scrubby. They were both tall, but large around the waist, both looking as if brothers. The young girl looked no older than fourteen. Her clothes were ripped, from their blades and their rough hands gripped tightly around her wrists. Her long blonde braid was pulled back behind her, but her bangs stuck to the front of her face, partially covering her sapphire eyes.

" Leave her alone!" I shouted.

The older man looked over at me and deeply chuckled. " Heh, look what we have here? Another young woman…"

The young girl frighteningly looked over in my direction. Her eyes watered, pleading for me to help her. I couldn't just leave her here to be raped or worse killed…

Then it had hit me. Killed…

I frowned. My heart raced once I spotted the two men heading in my direction. I abruptly turned, about to run, but a hand gripped tightly onto my wrist. They both pulled me down to the ground and grabbed my clothes. I kicked and screamed, trying to get out of their grasp, but they were too strong. The young girl had came to help, but she was ended up being knocked back to one of the houses, severely bleeding in the mouth from the man's elbow.

I heard people's voices appearing all around us, and then I had heard Link. His voice had stood out. When I had cried his name, pain erupted inside of me. My voice immediately vanished once this new painful feeling took over. My hands and lips trembled, as tears rolled down my cheeks. I opened my mouth, but no words had came out. My hand was covered with thick redness…my blood.

" What…"

I looked down at my chest, the screams around me faded. Pretty soon everything around me was fading as I felt myself lose control. Everything had gone into slow motion…and my heart beat was the only thing I heard. It was rapid, beating quickly…until it abruptly calmed down. The last thing I had seen was the blade sticking out of my chest. The last thing I had heard…was Link calling my name.

Then I was sucked into darkness.

* * *

A/N:

I know you all didn't want to see it happen! Ahh, I'm horrible! I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens with Malon.

Until Next Time!


	13. Another Chance

Thanks for the reviews! I got a lot of them during the last chapter as well.

Note: I'm over 100 reviews! Yah! Thanks so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week of Love

Chapter 12: Another Chance

* * *

Falling.

I felt myself falling. Where was I falling to? I don't really know. I felt as light as a feather, gracefully falling into a white abyss.

I heard voices around me, soft sweet voices. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but one voice stood out over the rest. She spoke with a gentle tone, her voice echoed like an angel. It was the voice I had heard in my dreams, and I remembered it from when I was a baby. Once my mother had died, the voice died as well…

" Why does she need to come now?"

_It's her time…_

My eyes twitched, as they steadily opened. I had stopped falling, and ended up lying on the ground. I rubbed my eyes, and abruptly sat up. I brushed back the large clump of hair that fell in front of my face and looked around with wide eyes.

I was on a hill. The sky was blue, with no clouds in sight. I was sitting under a large tree that had leaves constantly falling off. I seemed to be on some sort of island, because all around was nothing, but water. At the bottom of the hill behind me was some kind of park, where people and kids were playing. In front of me, there was a lone bench.

My mouth hung open in surprise as I stood to my feet. This place. I've been to this place before, but not in real life. I've been here in my dream…when I had stayed at Anju's one night. Anju. Link. Father. What happened to them? More importantly, what happened to me?

I briefly closed my eyes, trying to remember the last thing that happened to me. I was walking to Anju's house in Kakariko Village. It was raining and cold. A young girl was being attacked and I bravely stepped forward to help her. Instead of helping her, I ended up getting killed.

My fortune had finally come true. I was dead.

With a deep breath, I opened my eyes and faced the beach at the bottom of the hill. A figure was standing on the sand, just a few feet away from the bench. It was a woman--my mother, and she was barefoot. The waves splashed against her legs, but she didn't move. She wore a long white dress that fell to the middle of her knees, and her long hair flew out behind her in the occasional breeze.

Without hesitating, I abruptly ran down the hill toward her. She continued to keep her back to me, up until my feet hit the sand. Tears flooded my eyes as she turned around with her polite loving smile. I held my arms out, and abruptly embraced her with a hug. We stood on the beach, our legs soaked from the waves. I cried within the fabric of her dress, tightly keeping my arms wrapped around her.

She lowered her head, steadily wrapping one arm around my waist, while the other stroked my hair. She kissed the top of my head, softly telling me to calm down. Her voice echoed into the endless air, kind and loving like I remembered.

" It's okay…"_  
_

" Mother…" I cried.

" Malon, my dear sweet daughter, please don't cry." My mother begged.

" But I'm…"

" Shh…." She placed her hands on my shoulders, pushing me away from her. " It's going to be alright."

" I've missed you mother…" I told her, softly.

My mother nodded. " I know. I've been watching over you and your father."

" Why must this happen?" I cried, more tears rolled down my reddened cheeks. " Why does this have to happen to me?"

" It happens to everyone one, Malon." My mother explained. " This is life."

" But my life is over…" I lowered my head, disappointed.

" Not quite."

My head abruptly shot up. " What do you mean?"

" Just because we die, it doesn't mean our life is over. I welcome you to the afterlife, Malon."

" Afterlife…" I frowned, shaking my head.

So it was true, I was dead. The fortuneteller was right, and right now I wish she wasn't. I only had one life, and my life ended at the age of seventeen. I will never have another birthday, I will never see my father again. I will never see Sasha, Epona, Ingo or Anju. I will never be able to sleep at home, or love again. I will never see Link again. Link…

" What about Link?" I questioned my mother.

" Link?" My mother raised an eyebrow. She smiled stepping away from me, walking a little deeper into the water. " What about him?"

" Does he know…"

" About your death?" My mother finished.

"…Yes."

My mother nods.

I sob. " I never got to tell him…"

My mother turned around. " Tell him what?"

I looked up at my mother and shook my head. More fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. My mother frowned and stepped forward wiping them away with her thumb. She gently placed her hand under my chin, lifting my head so that I looked directly at her.

" You are too beautiful to be crying, my dear." My mother lowered her arm and walked back to the water. She closed her eyes lifting her head to the bright sun shining down. " Tell me Malon. If it was your last chance to do anything in the world, what would you do?"

I stayed silent, listening to what she had asked me. I had asked the same thing to Link and my father, right after I figured out I had one week left. My mother knew my answer, she was testing me. I decided to play along with her game.

" I wanted to be loved."

" Did you succeed?"

I opened my mouth but abruptly closed it. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, ashamed. " No."

My mother seemed surprised by this. She abruptly looked over her shoulder, back at me. " No?"

I nodded. " I didn't…succeed."

" Why not?" My mother turned around placing her hands on her hips. " You had a week, Malon."

" I know, but…I was afraid."

" Afraid?" I nodded. " Why be afraid? What about facing your fears?"

I stayed silent, my eyes stared at my mother. My heart began to race. " What do you mean…"

" What about facing your fears? Why is it so hard to say three words to Link?"

" Three words…"

" Malon, you should never be afraid to speak to Link. You shouldn't be afraid of anything."

" Mother…"

" If you don't speak up…you will never be heard. And someone else will take your place."

" Take my…place…"

My mother nodded. I walked up to her side and bent down brushing my fingers against the sand. I welcomed the cold, refreshing water, as the wave splashed against my body. The front of my dress stuck to me, and water dripped from my face. Just staring at the beautiful clear water reminded me of Lake Hylia. Link and I almost shared our first kiss there, but was interrupted by Epona. Link was going to kiss me…what if he did have feelings for me, but was just too embarrassed to confess them…

I sighed deeply and stood, pulling back my wet hair. " It's too late anyway."

" Why is that?"

" I'm dead, mother."

My mother looked down at me and smiled. " Malon, life is pretty simple once you think about it."

" Wha--"

"--We are born. We grow. We learn. We love. We die." My mother continued. " Pretty simple."

" There's no way I could speak to him." I explained.

" Malon, have you ever heard of a miracle?" My mother spoke softly now.

I nodded. " Of course."

" Where would you be if you never met that fortuneteller?"

" What do you mean?"

" Where would you be right now?"

" I'd be…dead…"

My mother shrugged. " I'm asking you, you tell me."

I thought about it for a moment, but then shook my head. Nothing came to mind. If I'd never met that fortuneteller, I would mostly likely still be dead. Some things would have turned out differently though.

" You think about it for a while." My mother explained. " But right now Malon, you're going to experience a miracle."

" What?"

My mother nodded. " Yes, people do die. It's the way of life, but people are reborn as well."

My eyes widened, as I abruptly shook my head. " No…mother…what about you?"

" Me? I've been dead for a while now, Malon. But you…it's not your time yet."

" I want to be with you mother." I spoke softly. I didn't want to leave.

" You are with me, and you always will be. Right now, you need to be with your father. You need to be home."

" Mother…" I cried, wrapping my arms around her. " I love you…"

My mother warmly smiled returning the embrace. " I love you too Malon, but now it's time to tell someone else."

I licked my lips and nodded. " Thank you…"

" Thank you Malon…for facing your fears." My mother explained. " And remember…a heart can only be pure--when it is filled with your happiness."

_My heart can be pure. _

I frowned, lowering my head. A pure heart was another one of the fortunes. It is now the last fortune to come true. The fortuneteller had told me, that if I faced my fears, my heart will become pure. My mother had just said I faced my fears, but I'm not quite sure what fears were faced.

I abruptly lifted my head, looking back at my mother. I opened my mouth to speak, but she brought her hand to her lips, lightly blowing colorful dust in my direction. Before I had chance to ask her what she meant, everything around me faded.

And I once again found myself falling…

* * *

Sobs.

I heard continuous sobs in the background and felt myself lying on something comfortable. I groaned lightly, steadily opening my eyes. I found myself staring at a ceiling, and listening to the rain beat against the rooftops outside. Where was I? Did my mother manage to bring me back to life? Did I just witness a miracle? No, I didn't witness a miracle, I…was the miracle.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up swinging my feet to the cold wooden floor. I was still wearing my dress, soaked and dirty. A small hole was ripped in my shirt, from where the blade had pierced me. Dried blood covered my shirt, but there was no mark from the man's sword. I was perfectly fine. My mother had healed me.

It took a while, but I finally figured out I was in Anju's guest room. This was where I had slept the night I stayed over. Everything looked the same. The bed was up against the wall, lying in front of the window. The dressers rested up against the wall, and a small wooden stool sat by the bedside, along with a bucket of water.

" Malon?"

I turned my attention to the doorway, and smiled at Anju. Her eyes widened as she abruptly contently screamed running toward me. I held my arms out, as we both hugged. Anju cried hysterically into my shoulder, explaining how she thought I was dead. I stayed silent, and closed my eyes smiling. I was back home. I was finally able to live my life, the way I imagined it begin. The fortune…yes, it did come true, but I have a second chance at life.

I heard a noise coming from the doorway, which caused me to open my eyes. My mouth hung open, as I saw him standing there. He was soaked just as much as me with his bloody sword in his hands. We shared the same expression, surprised and yet content at the same time. He abruptly wiped his eyes, and dropped the sword running over in our direction.

Anju pulled away just as I stood welcoming him into my arms. We stood there for what seemed like hours, crying. I tightly wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let him go. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I never thought I would be doing this right now. I was supposed to dead.

" Malon…" Link called, as we pulled away. " I thought you had died."

I sniffed, wiping away the tears as a smile appeared on my face. " I know…I thought I did too."

I looked up at Link, noticing the now saddened expression on his face. He stared down at me, with caring eyes, like he had figured out something was wrong. I opened my mouth just about to speak, when he pulled something out from his pocket. It was a piece of paper…torn and soaked, but still legible.

It was my note.

My mouth hung open as I returned his gaze. Many thoughts raced in my mind at the moment. My heart wouldn't stop violently pounding against my chest. Link had read the note. The note that confessed my love to him, and explained my encounter with the fortuneteller.

He knew everything.

There was no way I could get away with not explaining myself. I wanted to run away and hide, but I didn't. I stood tall in my spot, because I wasn't afraid. I had kept my mouth closed the entire week about my feelings, and now was my chance to let them out. I had faced my fears with death, and letting Link go, but I will not be afraid to confess how I truly feel. Even if he's going to wed Princess Zelda, I was going to tell Link, that I loved him.

" Link…I…"

" Why didn't you tell me?" Link questioned. " About the fortune…"

" I didn't want you to know…"

" Why?"

" Because there was nothing that could prevent it." I explained. " I knew if I told you, you would try to save me…

" Save you…" Link frowned dropping his hand to his side.

I nodded. " Because we're friends…"

" Friends?" I nodded again. Link shook his head, dropping the note to the floor. At this point, Anju politely smiled and quietly left the room leaving Link and me alone. He somehow slipped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. " Mal, I wouldn't try to save you because we were friends. It would be because…" He lowered his head, but then drew enough courage to face me. "…because I love you."

My eyes widened. " You love me?"

Link nodded. " I've been stupid keeping it to myself for so long. I should of confessed sooner, but…"

I shook my head. " No, Link. I…I should have…" Tears began rolling down my cheek. " I should of told you before hand as well. I loved you, ever since we were kids."

I threw my arms around Link, crying within his tunic. He held me tightly, leaning his cheek against my head. Words couldn't explain how I felt at that moment. It seemed magical that it happened. Link and I finally confessed our love for each other, and I felt like I was dreaming. The tears, the emotions and feelings…they were all real. So I knew, that this was really happening.

At the same time, my heart began to calm down and the beating wasn't violent anymore. This time is was a pleasant feeling. All of the sadness and grief that I had gone through the entire week, vanished. It was replaced with loving and happiness.

" Link…" I called softly.

We both pulled away, but remained in each other's arms. I looked up at him, staring into his affectionate blue eyes. He warmly smiled at me, and steadily leaned his head forward. I closed my eyes, and leaned forward, feeling his presence close to me, until our lips had touched. I felt like dying again, as his soft lips came into contact with mine. This was the moment I was waiting for, the moment I had dreamed of. This was truly love…

It was right then and there, my last fortune had come true.

My heart had become pure.

* * *

A/N:

I have no comment for this chapter. Haha. I just want to see how you all react to it. There's one chapter left after this. (Tear.) But do not fear! I will make another Zelda romance, between our favorite couple! Look out for it sometime after, _A Week of Love_ is finish. And if you want, the story is called Another Chance, which (gasp), is the title of this chapter. What a coincidence?

Until Next Time!


	14. Epilogue

Thanks so much for all of the reviews!

Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

A Week of Love

Chapter 13: Epilogue

* * *

The Next Day

I sat in Hyrule Market for over three hours waiting. It felt so good to be alive right now. Words couldn't express how truly grateful and content I was. Everything seemed more beautiful, and looked as if it was in a different perspective. Nothing was going to be right from here on. I can walk around proudly and fearlessly, because I have been through it all. I have conquered death, the one fear everyone dreads.

Of course after rejoicing with Anju and Link last night, I had gone straight home to see my father. I had never been so happy in my life to see Ingo the moment I stepped back into the ranch. My father was in his room, locked away hysterically crying because of the note. I had felt so bad, that I was going to leave him, but tears of joy flooded my eyes the moment I saw him again. I felt like I had gone missing for years and finally came back. I had told him everything that had happened to me.

He had agreed with me, that it was truly a miracle.

I had spent last night and all morning spending time with my father, but now it was time to move on to Link. Link had to explain to the King, that he didn't want to marry Princess Zelda. I had offered to go with him, and explain the situation, but Link insisted that I waited for him at Hyrule Market. Of course, I had been waiting for three hours.

The fortuneteller walked out of her store and sat down at her usual spot, behind her crystal ball. I finally moved from my spot at the fountain and hurried over toward her. When she spotted me heading in her direction, I noticed she didn't seem too shocked to see that I was alive. She held a strong warm grin upon her face, almost like she was waiting for me to return.

" Malon, my dear." She spoke softly. " Nice to see you again."

" You knew all along, didn't you?" I questioned taking a seat next to her.

She nodded. " Of course."

" So why didn't you tell me?"

" Some things are better left unsaid." She replied.

" I have a question for you." I explained. She patiently waited for me to ask. I was silent for a moment, but finally drew enough courage to speak. " Someone had asked me, where would I be if I didn't meet you. Can you tell me what they mean?"

She chuckled softly, placing her cold rough hand on top of mine. " My dear, the answer is right in front of you."

" I don't understand…"

" You had one week…and what did you do during your last week?"

" I tried to get someone to love me."

" Did it work?"

"…Yes."

" So tell me. If you didn't know you had a week left to live, would you of tried to get Link to love you?" I stayed silent, thinking about what she was asking me. " Would you have tried so hard to be loved in return?"

" I…I guess…not."

The fortuneteller smiled and nodded. " Life is full of surprises Malon. Just like life is full of miracles."

I looked up at her, with my mouth slightly open. She warmly smiled and nodded, winking.

" Mal!"

I abruptly stood to my feet and swiftly swung around. Link waved his hands in the air as he walked over toward me. A smile appeared on my face as I ran over to him embracing him with a hug. Link tightly returned the embrace, kissing the top of my head. Once we pulled back from each other, I briefly looked over my shoulder back at the fortuneteller.

She was gone.

A frown appeared on my face, but it was abruptly replaced by a smile, once Link grabbed my shoulders telling me he had great news. After a long three hours speaking with The King and Princess Zelda, he was finally out of the marriage. I squealed with delight, giving Link another hug. It was too good to be true. I was still surprised it had worked out.

" At first the King wouldn't accept it, but Princess Zelda knew that I was telling the truth."

" Telling the truth about what?" I questioned.

" I told them everything that had happened. Princess Zelda explained she saw a prophecy about it. She believed that I shouldn't be forced to marry her, if I had loved someone else. She was very respectful about everything."

A smile appeared on my face. " I'm truly grateful…I'm so…glad…"

Link smiled, and pulled me closer to him. " You should be, Mal."

" I love you, Link." I rested my head on his shoulder.

He nodded, kissing my forehead once more. " And I love you, Mal."

I looked up at him and grabbed his hand pulling him out of Hyrule Market. " Come on, let's go home."

Link laughed and nodded catching up to me, as we both headed out Hyrule Market. At the beginning of the week, when I had first gotten the fortune I believed that my life was horrible, but now I know the truth. My life wasn't as bad, as I thought it would be. In the end, I ended up living. I got to meet my mother, and I had gotten what I had always wanted, Link's love.

This was the beginning of not only a new week, but a new life. For Link and I were both heading home, hand in hand.

* * *

So that is my story…and I'm sad to say that I did die that day. Though, at the same time, I was reborn. Even after three days have gone by, I'm still not sure if meeting that fortuneteller was destiny or not, but I'm kind of glad. If the encounter never happened, then I wouldn't have a new relationship with Link.

In the end, well…we lived happily ever after, just like in the fairytales, but I give you one final question….

If you had one week left…

What would you do?

* * *

A/N:

I want to thank you so much everyone who has read, reviewed, and enjoyed the story. I really appreciate all of the feedback you have given me. I'm glad this had turned out to be one of the best stories up on this site. I'm really sad that it's over, though. Again thank you everyone! You all know who you are!

By the way, I summated my first chapter to Another Chance. Please check it out. It's another romance between Malon and Link. Hopefully that one will turn out as good as this one did.

Until Next Time!


End file.
